The Wolf Beckons
by TweakerWolf
Summary: Sequel to The Wolf Hunts. Peter and Malia work to sway Kira into Peter's arms while the Pack does everything they can to stop Peter.
1. The Fox Cries

A/N: Alright, Evil!Peter is back! This fic takes place almost immediately after The Wolf Hunts. This fic won't have AS MUCH violence but it will still have some graphic torture and rape/non-con elements. Although if you've read the first fic then I'm sure you can make it through this one too. This one deals with a lot more mental manipulation on both Peter's and Malia's part. We're delving into the Peter/Malia relationship more so I can't wait to explore that =D also, more of the Pack will be mentioned, everyone is alive! I'm not too worried about timeline stuff concerning the Pack since, well everything's always been screwed around with Peter being absent from Season 2 onwards so don't dwell on that too much XD I'm trying not too.

Also, since this is focusing on Peter's Bond with Kira, I'll be able to explain all of that in more detail. I know I did an A/N at the end of my The Wolf Hunts fic but I always feel like I need to explain things in more detail. This fic will allow me to do that =D I hope you all enjoy this twisted fic as much as the last one =D I'm really enjoying writing Evil!Peter!

Tags: Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Torture, mental and emotional manipulation, parent/child incest, forced pregnancy

* * *

Kira was tucked under Malia's arm as they left the hospital, eyes downcast. The past 4 days had been completely awful- everyone had stopped by, doctors, police, the Pack. Oh god the Pack, and her parents! Completely unbearable, total nightmare; as horrible as she felt about the whole thing, seeing her parents' faces was almost too much after everything else. But Malia was by her side through it all, snarling at anyone who tried to separate them, Human or not. But now they were leaving, she'd be going home, where she was safe.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault…" Kira murmured as they climbed into the back of the car.

Malia shook her head, "No, it isn't. You've said that every day since we escaped and I'm still telling you, it wasn't. It was just… bad circumstances. We're alive and we're okay. We'll get through this, one day at a time."

Kira nodded, not really sure how she'd ever get better but she didn't want to argue either, not with Malia. Especially not about getting better, not when Malia was trying so hard to stay positive. During the ride, Kira thought back to when they'd arrived at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, after the doctors and nurses had finally finished looking them over- when the Pack had shown up.

 _Scott had been quick to cut his own trip short, her mom calling him the minute they'd failed to check in that night. Plus, the belated information of a serial killer in the area finally popped up on the news. That was enough to warrant a call to the Alpha, even though they had all deserved a break from the danger. He walked into the room, mouth open, asking if they were okay but then the smell hit him. The overwhelming scent of Peter assaulting his sense of smell, catching him by complete surprise._

 _"Peter?!" he choked out, just as Derek came into the room._

 _A growl rose from the former Alpha as his eyes started to glow; Peter was challenging them. "Are the nurses done with you?"_

 _Both of them nodded, Kira from the bed and Malia from the chair._

 _"Shower, go."_

 _Kira whimpered and closed her eyes, curling up as much as her wounds would allow (she couldn't heal quickly, not since the doctors had catalogued all of their injuries). As much as she wanted to be out of here and buried under her covers at home, she had to heal more naturally so no one got suspicious._

 _Malia gripped her girlfriend's hand, "We can't, the bandages… They washed our cuts but they didn't… they don't have noses like us so they didn't let us take a full shower before they patched us up."_

 _"I can't… I'm sorry," Derek growled out, hurrying from the room. It had been too much when they'd realized Peter had resurrected himself and left the area, no one had known what he was planning. Then they got wind of the bodies turning up, signs of Werewolf slashes- Derek knew it had to be his uncle. More and more bodies were cropping up, the media getting wind of the DNA samples left behind, connecting all of the victims, Peter was having fun. And now he was back... Derek had known that he'd come back to Beacon Hills, once he'd gained power, but he hadn't expected him to assault two new members of their Pack. He thought Peter would come straight for him, or Scott maybe; Peter had no reason to want revenge on Kira or Malia. Even if it was a surprise attack, he knew that is wasn't a coincidence that Peter had 'stumbled across' them in the woods. He must be keeping tabs on them somehow, was it Lydia? God he'd hate to be the one to bring all those memories up again...As he stumbled into the open air of the parking lot, he let out a loud roar._

 _Allison was the one that finally came forward, softly rubbing circles on Kira's back; it was the sight of them that had made her pause. She was so used to everyone around her healing, showing no signs of the trauma. But Malia was hunched over, broken ribs and tore up back slowly healing. The side of Kira's face was swollen, blue and purple coloring her jaw and cheek. It was all so surreal to have something this awful happen to her friends, her Pack. Not even Stiles had been this tore up during all their misadventures in the last couple of years. Moments later they all jumped as Derek's roar of frustration carried all the way from the parking lot. He was in pain for his Packmates, hurt that even after they'd done everything to kill him, Peter was still haunting them, hurting them. His howling was a show of pain, but also a warning- if Peter was within hearing distance, he'd better run._

 _Malia looked up, worried that he'd hunt Peter down now, not wait for the rest of the Pack. She saw that Scott's eyes were red, waves of frustration and anger rolling off of him. Did Peter know they'd get this pissed off? It seemed like he was taking a big risk, but she knew how important this was. Hopefully he'd stay safe._

 _"Peter will pay for this, I swear… The others want to come in and see you, is that okay? I should check on Derek," Scott mumbled._

 _"Yea, I guess, I mean, we're Pack…" Kira whispered._

 _With that, Scott nodded and left the room, Erica, Isaac, and Boyd piling in. Immediately Erica cried out, hurrying forward and pulling Malia into a hug, rubbing their cheeks together._

 _"You might not be able to shower, but I will not let you go to sleep smelling like that! You're Pack, always, I'll help you smell like Pack," she sobbed. Of course she noticed the Coyote stiffen at her touch, "Sorry, too rough? I didn't mean to hurt you…"_

 _"No, just um, surprised, I'm still the newbie..." Malia replied. She wanted to smell like Peter, wanted Kira to smell like Peter. But she couldn't deny Erica either, not without it being strange; she let her Packmate lightly scent her. Before long, the two boys came up, touching her as well as Kira on the bed, reaffirming their Pack ties. Even Allison made sure to lightly touch them every few minutes, tying her scent to theirs._

Kira was jogged back to the present when her mom parked in the driveway, car coming to a stop. It was good to be home, now she can surround herself with familiar scents and routines. Hopefully by the time she was feeling up to going back to school, the other kids wouldn't be too interested in the gossip of what had happened to them. But one of the good things about finally being released was that she could let her body heal now. If only her mind could though, if she could wipe her mind of the memories…

"Come on, did you want to eat lunch, or maybe rest first?" Malia asked, helping Kira to the door.

"Sleep, I'm not super hungry. We can have dinner or something but no lunch. Breakfast isn't really sitting well with me anyways. I'm glad I don't smell like Peter still, but now I'm ready to not smell like hospital anymore either."

The two of them went upstairs and Kira dropped her bag, carefully sitting on the bed, letting her body heal before lying back.

"Feels so good to not have a broken rib anymore," Malia whispered, her own injuries healed now as well. She shed her jacket and boots, crawling under the covers, "Well come here, you were the one who wanted a nap. At least now we can actually cuddle, those hospital beds were awful…"

"Yea, definitely a plus," she agreed, kicking off her tennis shoes and curling up next to Malia. "Thanks for not leaving me alone. I know you raised a really big stink about us being in the same room and having to be there during the whole, examination and the tests. Even though everyone at the hospital was real gentle and I had all lady nurses and doctors… I didn't really want to be alone with strangers."

Malia nodded, hugging the smaller girl closer, "I wasn't about to just let them take you out of my sight. Not after all that. But we're home now, with Pack, we're safe."

"Yea, safe…" Kira sighed and closed her eyes.

It didn't take long for both girls to fall asleep, neither of them bothering with the sedatives the doctor had given them. Their metabolisms worked through the medicine so fast that it didn't really help to calm them down and keep away the nightmares. Today the nightmare started off different than usual; this time she wasn't back in the cabin, listening to Malia beg. Instead, she heard someone calling her name, softly at first. As the voice got louder, she recognized it as Peter, Peter was calling her name and it sounded so real. Instantly she sat up in bed, sucking in a deep breath- everything was okay, she was at her house. Kira turned to check on Malia, hoping she hadn't woken her but she was in bed alone.

"Malia?" How had she gotten out of bed without rousing Kira? They had been curled up pretty close, and it wasn't like Malia to just leave her alone.

"She isn't here," a voice said.

Slowly Kira turned, blood like ice in her veins, Peter? Here? He wouldn't risk that, would he? But there he was, leaning against her closet door, smirk on his face. She cried out and scrambled away from him, pressing up against the wall. "Mom! Call the cops- P-Peter's here!"

Peter pushed away from the door, taking a few steps towards her, "I don't think you understand Sweetness, it's just us here."

"Did you hurt my parents? Where is Malia? What did you do to them?!" she yelled out, unable to control the volume of her voice as her fear took over.

"I didn't do anything, they just aren't here. I didn't want to be interrupted, I felt like we deserved to have a private conversation," he answered, standing right at the edge of the bed. Kira squeezed her eyes shut as he climbed onto it, kneeling in front of her. "I'm disappointed, you tried to wash away my scent. Didn't I tell you, you belong to me now."

"I don't belong to anyone! Get out of my room!" Kira snarled, having had enough. Quickly she leapt forward and tried to shove him backwards, wanting space. But he felt as solid as a rock, hands coming up to grip her wrists. In the flash of an eye, he pulled her knees out from under her and had pinned her against the mattress.

"Oh Kira, my little Fox, if you wanted to be close, all you had to do was ask." He ignored her sobs as he rubbed his nose along her neck, pressing down on her.

"Leave me alone, please just leave me alone," Kira cried, tears streaming down her face.

Peter tsked, kissing her cheek, "Kira, Kira, we're Bonded now- you are mine! Did you really think I was just going to walk away from you? Oh no, I worked too hard to find you, and now that I've tasted you, I'm keeping you. Don't you want me? Don't you remember how I made you feel?" He leaned back, hand snaking between them and disappearing into the waistband of her pants; he lightly ran his finger over her clit, eyes glowing to remind her.

Images flashed into Kira's head, she remembered Peter underneath her, the feel of his tongue inside her; unbidden the smell of him flooded her senses, sudden arousal taking over.

"There you go, don't you want that again? Just say the word and we can go back to that. I can make you feel so good," Peter promised, finger rubbing a little harder as she arched her back.

But Kira snapped to her senses, "No, this isn't real, it's another nightmare, just a nightmare, you aren't here!"

"You're only partially right. I'm sure Derek didn't have time to tell you, didn't want to explain it. It was bad enough when Lydia was going through it. If you want it to be a nightmare, I can arrange that. Remember though, I offered to be nice." Peter flexed his power, knowing that his Bond with her allowed him certain control. She didn't know how to fight him, didn't have the power to push him out of her mind. Lydia had come close to figuring it out but she was under too much strain from their interactions to actually accomplish it. With Kira he had to be gentler; but she could withstand one harsh reality check. He needed her to know that he was in control, that she was at his mercy.

Kira sucked in a confused breath when suddenly her hands were shackled over her head and she was naked on the bed. "Wha… how? This has to be a dream, just a dream. I'm going to wake up now! I want to wake up!"

"No Sweetness, not a dream, a nightmare." Peter forced her thighs apart, cock pressing against her now. He bent over, harshly biting down on the top of her breasts, sucking, marking them. Kira squirmed under him, willing herself to wake up, or even to just take control over her dream… but nothing happened. She cried out when she felt Peter thrust into her, burying himself inside her with a low growl. "Don't fight it, you enjoyed this last time," Peter reminded her, again using his blue eyes to call forth memories from their time together; showing her just how much she enjoyed being on all fours for him.

Just like that Kira stopped struggling, lying there as the memories flooded her mind, and lust took over. She felt herself getting wetter as Peter rolled his hips, pressing deep inside her. "Stop, I don't…" she started to say, mind muddled. But as Peter sped up, lifting her hips up, she moaned. She relaxed against him, baring her neck and arching her back, which Peter noticed. He leaned down, biting on her earlobe, using a hand in her hair to pull her head further to the side.

Since this was a pseudo-dream state, Peter could easily manipulate Kira's perceptions; with very little effort he prolonged their time together, pleasuring her for what seemed like hours. By the time he finally reached mental exhaustion, Kira was a mess under him, eyes fluttering and mumbling nonsensically, lost in ecstasy. Slowly he faded out of her mind, releasing his control over her thoughts. When he finally opened his eyes, he was back in his motel room, semen coating his stomach. "Ooooh Kira, we're going to have a lot of fun together."

Back in Kira's room, Malia woke up at the first sounds of distress from Kira; she smiled to herself, Peter must have made his move. He'd warned Malia during their first night at the hospital that he would come to Kira at home, giving her a few days of respite while the doctors looked her over. Peter also told Malia that he wanted her to start nudging Kira in his direction while he spoke with her in her dreams. Thankfully both of Kira's parents were downstairs, giving them space to sleep so Noshiko hadn't heard the whimpers. The Coyote was supposed to help arouse Kira's body, making it easier for her father to influence her. Carefully she untangled her limbs from Kira's and undid the tie of her pants and slid her hand inside. Eagerly she rubbed at her clit with her thumb, middle finger slipping between her lips. Malia couldn't hold in a moan as she slipped in her ring finger as well, pumping her fingers in and out quickly. She only vaguely paid attention to the tears leaking out of Kira's eyes, it was no surprise that Peter was overwhelming the Fox, he always took what he wanted. Soon though, with Malia's guidance, Kira would learn to just accept it, even love it- Peter was a very attentive lover. It didn't take long after that for Kira's hips to jerk just slightly, the tears no longer rolling down her cheeks. As much as she didn't want to stop, she knew she couldn't risk being caught so Malia slowly retracted her hand, wiping them off under the sheets. Then she carefully maneuvered Kira's hand lower, arranging her fingers inside herself, moving them around to make sure they were coated with her own wetness. The Coyote grinned and had to hold back a throaty rumble as Kira's fingers started moving of their own accord. Job done, Malia quickly situated herself and slowed down her heart, giving off the appearance of being asleep the whole time, since her girlfriend was sure to wake up soon.

Minutes later, Kira slowly came back to consciousness; her body was fuzzy and she felt relaxed and tense at the same time. As she woke up a bit more, she realized that her hips were rolling softly- then it hit her like a ton of bricks, her hand was down her pants! Her cheeks heated up, she had started touching herself in her sleep, with Malia right next to her? But then she acknowledged that it felt really good so she worked her fingers faster, free hand coming up to her mouth so she could bite down on her fingers. An image of Peter came to mind and Kira sat up, hand immediately leaving her pants- she'd had another nightmare about Peter… he'd… he'd forced himself on her. Oh god it had felt so real, her hands had been bound over her head… Kira's stomach churned as she continued to recall the rest of the dream, how suddenly she actually wanted it- and Peter hadn't disappointed. It had felt like it had gone on forever, and now she'd woken up and was actually touching herself- had she really been turned on by Peter? Just as Malia was waking up, probably her skyrocketing heartbeat alerting her to Kira's panic, Kira shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom, retching into the toilet. She sobbed as her stomach heaved, the wetness obvious in her underwear; Kira felt nothing but shame.

"Baby, are you okay?" Malia asked, peeking into the bathroom.

But Kira couldn't answer, just shake her head and grip the toilet as she cried.

"Kira?" Noshiko ran upstairs, concerned.

"I think she had a nightmare or something, and now that we don't have a morphine drip, it hit her a lot harder?" Malia offered.

"I'm calling Dr. Deaton, he'll have something to give you that works for our kind. Things will get better, this will pass, I promise."

"I don't want to see him in my dreams anymore, I want this to be over!"

Malia entered the bathroom, crouching next to her girlfriend, "You're just exhausted, we both are. Deaton will help, he always helps. Let's go back to the room while we wait."

Kira just hung her head, letting Malia lift her up from the floor and half carry, half drag her back to the bedroom. After Noshiko left, Malia quietly asked, "Do you want to talk about it? You got up in a hurry, heart racing… You smell like… shame, why are you ashamed?"

"What other sc-scent are you getting off me right now? Do you have any idea what I was doing before I jumped out of bed?"

Malia sniffed the air again, although she knew perfectly well, she'd play along for Kira's sake. "It's faint but, aroused? I can smell your scent more than the actual arousal you were feeling," she admitted, eyes glancing down between Kira's legs. It was hard for her to keep her own excitement under control while smelling Kira like this. "What was the dream about then? I thought it was another bad dream since you just started getting sick, but if it was that kind of a dream…"

"It was a bad dream! A horrible dream! Peter was there- was here! In my room. He did things to me. And then here I was, touching myself, as I was sleeping- Malia I was turned on!"

"Hey, shhhh, it's not a big deal-" Malia tried to soothe, but Kira cut her off.

"Not a big deal? How is it not a big deal?"

"Remember what I told you, when Peter was under you, using his mouth?" Malia whispered, scooting closer to Kira. She had to convince Kira that it was okay to accept Peter, it was crucial while she still believed these events were just dreams and not real.

"You said to pretend it was you… but what does that have to do with this?"

"We've been through a lot, you're exhausted mentally, it's no surprise you're having dreams about Peter and what happened. And now you're home again, someplace that is supposed to be safe, maybe your mind was just confused. A part of it was stuck on the Peter thing, and the other half was saying that this is a safe place- you said that the dream took place here, not in that cabin. So in order to protect you, your mind let yourself enjoy it, just like when I told you to pretend it was me."

Kira shook her head, "No, that's unacceptable, I don't want that to be true, I don't want to just accept this! I don't want to enjoy his touch! I feel disgusting, filthy!"

Again Malia shushed her, wrapping an arm around her and nosing her hair, "I don't think you're filthy or disgusting. You have no control over what your mind does when you're sleeping." Softly Malia kissed Kira, a brush of her lips against her cheek, then on the lips. Malia whimpered and licked at Kira's mouth, hand slowly reaching between the Fox's legs.

"Malia, wait, I just…"

"I'm sorry, sorry, I just… I thought if I was the one touching you, it would help erase the memory. I just want to make you moan like he did…"

Kira felt a sharp pain in her chest at Malia's hurt tone; Malia had heard all of it back in the cabin. Peter had tricked her somehow, Kira was sure of it, but that didn't change the fact that Malia had heard her begging for Peter to fuck her, scent her! "I'm sorry Malia, I didn't enjoy what he did- I didn't! I don't know what happened, why I said those things…"

"Let me," Malia begged, fingers rubbing her clit through the fabric of her pants. Peter told her to push, knowing that Kira would be resistant to sexual contact after his conversation with her. But this would be good at conditioning Kira into letting it happen, to not say 'no' even if she wanted to. First they'd make her feel too guilty to say no to Malia, then she'd also stop saying no to Peter. "Let me, please, I'll make you feel good- I can be just as good as him, I promise." She pushed Kira back onto the pillows and straddled her, hips grinding down.

Kira nodded then, feeling broken by Malia's accusations… they were true after all. Hadn't she just confessed to fingering herself due to a dream about Peter? Surely that had hurt Malia, just like her mindless begging had hurt her- she needed to make that up to her somehow. If… If Malia needed to touch her like that, to reaffirm their bond, then Kira wouldn't say no. Even if she was still feeling ashamed.

Of course as soon as Malia saw the nod she curled in closer, bending over to plant light kisses on her face. She could still sense Kira's hesitance but she wasn't going to go overboard tonight, just enough to push her. Malia slid up her shirt, hands massaging her Kira's sides and stomach as she lightly bit down on her ear. "It'll be okay," Malia whispered.

As her girlfriend sat on top of her, Kira lie there, heart only half into it; it seemed almost ironic that Malia was touching the same parts as Peter had… As she continued to lick and bite her ear, the Coyote also maneuvered herself between Kira's legs instead of straddling her, fingers at her nipples. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to chase away the image of Peter over top of her. Suddenly a voice whispered in her ear, "Shhh, it's okay Sweetness." Her eyes flew open and she jumped a bit, looking around.

"What… too much? Are you okay?"

"Did you hear that? It sounded like…"

Malia moved off of Kira, lying in the spot next to her, "Hear what?"

"Y-you didn't say that, right?" Kira asked in a small voice. No way had Malia said that- used that word. Plus it sounded exactly like Peter, not Malia at all.

"I didn't really say anything? I mean I moaned a bit, like usual, but no words… maybe it sounded like words to you, I was right by your ear," Malia offered. She hadn't actually heard anything so that must have meant Peter had whispered something; she bit her lip to hold back a smile, her father was being absolutely relentless.

Kira swallowed, looking around the room, "Must have been my brain being stupid then… Sorry."

"It's okay, we'll take it slow, and- oh, is your mom back?"

"Yea, that's her, Deaton must have had something already packed up for her."

Malia laughed lightly, trying to cheer up her girlfriend, "Yea, Deaton is always prepared. He probably figured someone would be stopping by for supernatural medicine."

"I just hope it helps," Kira sighed, sitting up to fix her shirt.

It didn't take long for Noshiko to come upstairs, two glasses of something in her hands. "Here, drink this, I already put the powder in there- Deaton even said it shouldn't taste awful. It will keep you relaxed and you won't dream."

"Thank you Mom," Kira sniffled, taking a glass. Both women watched as she gulped it down, not caring about the taste anyways.

Malia took the glass and silently signaled she'd wait to take it, just to make sure Kira was settled first. Noshiko nodded and hugged her daughter, "Come get me when you finally wake up, I'll make you both some food. Doesn't matter what time, come wake me."

Both girls nodded and Kira settled herself back under the covers, Mrs. Yukimura leaving the room.

"You aren't gonna drink yours?" Kira asked, surprised.

"I'm just waiting, I want to make sure you actually fall asleep before taking mine. I mean what if this stuff doesn't work on you like Wolfsbane doesn't? I figure Deaton would know and give your mom something that would work on a Kitsune but, just in case."

Kira smiled, eyes closing, "Thanks for caring so much. But it's working, I can already feel it."

"Well then, I'll be drinking mine shortly," Malia commented, running a hand through Kira's hair. In moments she could tell that the Fox was out, body relaxed; Malia couldn't know for sure how this stuff from Deaton worked… Maybe it didn't stop dreams, it just made it so you never recalled them upon waking. Just in case that were true, she curled in close to Kira, after drinking her own glass. "Peter will have you," she whispered. "He won't give up, he always gets what he wants." She fell asleep, whispering his name into Kira's ear, seeing if just maybe it would worm its way into her subconscious.

-Next Morning-

Kira slowly sat up, looking around her room with still bleary vision- she didn't see Peter so that must mean she was awake-awake and not still having a dream. She felt movement beside her, Malia, yea that was another sign that she was conscious. It was nice to actually feel rested for once- the medicine that they gave her at the hospital knocked her out but it didn't really let her sleep, just not be conscious. But the stuff Deaton had given them worked a lot better! She stretched and climbed out of bed, her stomach growling loudly.

"Oh yea, we're going to have a late dinner," Kira mumbled to herself. Then she registered the light levels in her room- the sun was out. "Or… I guess we're having breakfast instead… wow we slept through lunch and dinner? Hey Mom?" She leaned out into the hall, not wanting to leave Malia alone; she might freak out a bit at waking up and not having Kira there, Kira knew she would if the situation were reversed.

"Finally awake? I can't believe you slept all night, you must be starving," Mrs. Yukimura commented, coming upstairs from the kitchen.

"Yea, I know I'm hungry, and Malia is probably going to be absolutely starving when she wakes up."

"Yea, she does like to eat often, with that fast metabolism of hers. I was actually thinking of coming up soon to wake you- I know you both need rest but you also both need food, good thing you got up on your own though. I'll make some oyakodon for the two of you, sound good?"

Kira nodded her head, then thought for a moment, "Might want to also cook some sausage, Malia is really going to be hungry. I'll try and tell her to not overdo it though, she can always eat a snack if she's still hungry."

"It will be ready soon, see if you can't help her get up."

With that, Kira went back over to the bed and rubs Malia's back. "Wakey, wakey Malia, Mom is making us some food." Surely she hadn't taken the medicine that much later than her so she shouldn't be in a deep sleep.

But the mention of food easily got through to her, "Food? Food sounds awesome right now." Just like that she had her eyes open and was stretching under the sheets. "Did you get some rest? You look a bit better," she commented, noticing the dark circle under Kira's eyes were just about gone.

"Actually yea, I feel better, didn't wake up randomly due to any nightmares. That stuff really works, I don't remember having any dreams at all, just like Mom said. We got quite a few hours of sleep. You slept well too right?"

Malia nodded, "Yea, I didn't wake up either. And my stomach is feeling it, we slept through dinner."

"Always thinking with your stomach," Kira joked, rolling her eyes. "Well get out of bed and maybe take a shower, help you wake up, I'll take one after. Food should be done by then. Just don't use up all the hot water, okay?"

"Or, maybe we can save time and just go together," Malia teased as she threw back the covers to climb out of bed.

"Not with my mom here," Kira mumbled. Noshiko was okay with Malia always sneaking in and sleeping with her, but Kira was pretty sure she'd draw the line at naked times in the bathroom. The only reason she was okay with Malia sneaking in was because she knew the Coyote felt a lot more comfortable around Pack, around her girlfriend, than sitting at home alone. Plus Malia knew better than to do anything more than kissing or she'd get kicked out.

"Yea, I know, I was teasing. It would be fun, but we'd get busted… I am going to brush my teeth at least."

Kira agreed, that was a good place to start after sleeping for so long. Then they just went downstairs to talk with Mrs. Yukimura while she was cooking instead of showering.

When the food was done, Mrs. Yukimura gave them both a bowl, Malia's with sausage in it. "Maybe after breakfast, you should go see your dad? I'm sure he's worried about you."

"Yea… I do need to go see him. He's pretty chill with me being gone a lot but… even I know he's probably worried and wants to see I'm okay. Thanks for breakfast again, and for letting me stay."

"You two had been through a lot, it wouldn't be fair to separate you two. Kira will you be okay alone?"

"Alone? What do you mean alone?"

Noshiko cleared her throat, "I'm going to go talk with Scott and Derek about what we're going to do. Peter cannot be allowed to get away with this. They've been suspicious of his actions ever since he left Beacon Hills and when Derek told me he was certain Peter was the traveling serial killer on the news… He's coming back to Beacon Hills and we're going to deal with him. Obviously I didn't think you'd want to go, since it wouldn't be a happy topic. But Malia is going to be gone for awhile… and your dad is at the school, getting ready for class in just a couple of days."

"Alone, right… I'll uh, I'll be fine. I mean Dad probably won't be gone all day right? And Malia, she can come back tonight?"

"Yea, she can come back tonight, I'm sure her father knows better than to try and keep her home at this point. It will only be for a few hours at the most. If you don't want to be alone, someone from the Pack would be more than happy to keep you company?"

Kira shook her head, wanting to be strong, "I'll be okay. I mean, if anything comes up, I have everyone's number, surely not all of them need to be present for the Peter discussion. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Alright, well I'm going to go, did you need a ride Malia?"

"No, I'll just run, running always helps clear my head. Thanks for the offer though."

Mrs. Yukimura nodded and hugged her daughter before leaving; surely she had nothing to worry about. As it was, the Pack was going to be doing some patrols, stopping by the house to make sure Peter wasn't going to try anything. But Kira didn't need to know that, it would probably just upset her more if they thought Peter would probably stay close. So Noshiko was happy to keep her daughter in the dark about the serious threat she was still under.

After she drove off, Malia put her bowl in the sink, "So… since I'm going to be leaving, and we're home alone… how about that shower?"

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Of course I am," Malia cooed, pulled her shirt off and tossing it to Kira, wearing nothing underneath. Then she sauntered upstairs, untying her shorts as she went; at the top of the stairs she shimmied out of them, leaving them on the floor. Again, she was making Kira feel like she had to agree to this, convincing her to ignore her inner doubts and discomforts.

"Malia… I…" she hurried up the steps, making sure to pick up the shorts on the floor as she passed them.

"If you don't want me to use up all the warm water, you best get in with me," Malia called, lightly tossing her underwear out from the bathroom.

"But…?"

"But nothing, we're home alone. It's not really breaking the rules if your mom knowingly left us alone together. We never do anything when they are home, so this is fine." The Coyote turned on the shower and stepped in. She smiled to herself when she heard Kira sigh in defeat. The door closed and there was a light rustling as Kira undressed then pushed open the shower curtain.

"Happy?"

"Mhmm," Malia nodded, pulling her into the spray. "It's just like after the lacrosse games, when I sneak into the women's locker room to shower with you. Only without the school smell."

"If Mom finds out, she's going to be mad…" Kira mumbled.

Malia rolled her eyes, "Then she shouldn't find out, it's not like we're going to tell her." Her hands slid lower, lightly squeezing Kira's behind and pulling her in closer. "Now, are we going to have some fun?"

Kira started to backpedal, still feeling uncomfortable with all this but Malia pressed her up against the wall suddenly kneeling down. "What are you doing?!"

"Take a wild guess," Malia murmured, licking at the Fox's thighs. "Open your legs," she ordered, hand coming up and pulling at her knee to force her legs wider.

"You… I don't like... this makes me feel-"

"It made you feel good with him, I want to prove I can too." With that Malia reached up and gently rubbed at her clit. She could hear Kira's heart spike at her words, good, now she'd probably stay quiet. Satisfied, she moved in closer, hand moving out of the way so she could lick at her instead; she didn't waste time either, knowing that she'd need to leave soon. Malia pushed her tongue inside, licking and sucking, a satisfied rumbling coming from her throat.

Kira was biting her lip again, not really sure how to feel about any of this, but she couldn't just ask Malia to stop. So she stayed there, leaning against the wall as Malia knelt in front of her; if she relaxed maybe she'd get into it? As Malia moved up towards her clit, fingers pushing inside her, she let out a light moan, closing her eyes. This was okay, this was normal- they were dating, it was okay to be intimate. As she relaxed, she let her legs fall open a bit more, giving Malia more room. Another moan escaped as she felt Malia's fingers pump faster, tongue moving in tight circles.

"You're so hot," Malia moaned, slowly standing, kissing her way up Kira's body, fingers still moving in and out.

"As much as I don't, want to ruin the moment, maybe we should actually shower?" Kira panted, not wanting to get totally carried away.

"Yea, you're probably right," Malia agreed, slowly pulling her fingers out.

The girls washed quickly after that, Malia getting dressed and saying goodbye, "I'll be back tonight, after my dad is satisfied that I'm really okay. Call me if you need me sooner, I'll hurry over."

"Thanks, see you tonight."

They kissed and then Malia started jogging in the direction of her house; after she got close, she made a detour into the woods. In no time at all, she was back at her old coyote den, and Peter was there.

"Hi Daddy, is everything still going as planned?"

"Yes, you've been doing a good job I'm sure. Kira of course wasn't excited to see me the other day but by the end of it, she was feeling great. How did it go at the hospital, I know we didn't really have time to talk about it when I came to you."

"I watched, like you told me to. The nurse, Shannon, she did just like you asked, so you can wire her the rest of the money. After the doctors finished examining us, she came in to give us all sorts of pills. I saw her scan the emergency contraceptive but then palm it, dropping in a regular pill, looked like an aspirin. Kira didn't see, didn't say anything, just happy to take it. She hasn't menstruated at all so none of the other nurses gave her anything while I wasn't looking. Kira should be pregnant."

"Good, very good. And it only cost me three grand, not bad at all. Gotta love corruptible workers. Jennifer was more than happy to recruit her to our cause, bless her dead heart. It was a shame she had to die but Derek figured me out a bit too soon. Shannon though, she was still willing to help me, all I had to do was kill her mother- got her a fat life insurance check. Humans are good for something after all. And you've been pressuring Kira?"

Malia nodded, "Yes, yesterday after she calmed down a bit from the interaction with you and then again this morning, I had her shower with me. The guilt trips are working just as well as you thought they would although I'm not sure how often I should use that tactic."

"Maybe not for the next few days, I'm also going to back off a bit- I want to win her over, not break her. You continue to console her, in a few days I'll visit her again… I'm hoping that no one will tell her about the connection and she'll think it's still just dreams."

"Why do we need her to think it's a dream?"

Peter stepped closer to his daughter, cupping her cheek, "If she understands that I'm really in her head this early, it will be too much pressure. If she gets used to me visiting and resigns herself to the 'dreams' it will have a much better effect when she finally finds out it's all been real. She'll realize that she wasn't just dreaming about me, but that I was really there and she was enjoying it. But if she finds that out right away, she'll balk and try to keep me out."

"I see," Malia nodded. "This way she just thinks she has no control over it… And by the time she realizes, you'll be in too deep for her to take back control. No one mentioned the stuff that happened with Lydia, she has no idea that you gave her a Claim Bite… I don't think Scott or Derek even know. They were too preoccupied with your scent to come close to us at first so I don't think they saw the scar. That's good right?"

"Yes, that's very good! The more time I have with her before they find out the truth, the better. Hopefully we'll have a good hold over her before anyone finds out she's pregnant. Are you sure you'll be able to convince her to keep it? There is always a chance that she'll resist me for awhile and she'll figure out that she's carrying my baby before I can win her over. If that happens it might set us back… I'd rather not have to kidnap her and convince her in person, she needs to come to me."

"I can do it! I will, trust me. I won't let you down." She stepped closer to him, needing for him to believe her but Peter stepped back.

"We can't get close, if the others catch my scent on you, they'll know I've been to see you. Why don't you head on home, spend time with Mr. Tate. I'll come find you in a few days, give you a heads up before I make another move on Kira." With the briefest of kisses, he said his goodbye and then hurried out of the den. He needed to get back out of the immediate area while the Pack was busy with their little meeting.


	2. The Devious Coyote

A/N: More exploration into Peter and Malia's twisted relationship, as well as Peter showing Kira a (slightly) gentler side. With one final push from Malia, Kira starts down the path she can't return from.

* * *

-A few days later-

Malia sat up suddenly, a whisper catching her attention. She looked beside her, noticing she was alone in Kira's room- no, not alone. Kira wouldn't have left the bed, not without waking her so that meant Peter was here. She smiled when she spotted him sitting on Kira's desk, leaping out of the bed and dropping into his lap, "You're here!"

Peter nodded, hands settling on her upper thighs, "Wanted to give you a heads up, I'm going to be visiting Kira again tonight. So you have to stop her from taking that damn medicine. I went to her a few nights ago, and then again last night, just to check in on her. Wasn't planning anything serious since I didn't want to push too hard but it was no good."

"I thought you were still able to-"

"I am still able to visit her," Peter cut in roughly, knowing what she was going to ask. "She just doesn't remember it, and what good is it if she doesn't remember? ? I've visited her twice since she started taking it- she's slow to respond and her speech is slurred, obvious signs she's drugged up. It became obvious that Deaton gave her something to help with her sleeping issues, I should have anticipated that! I've even cut into her to try and snap her out of it but it's too strong, I'm getting nowhere. It's just a waste of my energy at this point! Besides I said I'd come to you when I was ready to push again- which means you have a job to do."

Malia flinched away at his tone, eyes downcast, his claws digging into her legs, "I'm sorry, I didn't think… You're right, we need her to actually remember them if the interactions are to influence her. You're right, I'm sorry Daddy, I'm sorry."

"So, do everything in your power to prevent her from drinking that stuff tonight. Do it and I'll reward you afterwards."

She looked up, after? Why not now? She'd waited days for him to come and visit her, their brief meeting at the den hadn't been enough! "But-"

Peter roared in his daughter's face, clawed hand coming up to grip her throat. "Do. Not. Disobey. Me! I said after! You've been slacking off in your duties- when I give you an order, you follow it, no questions asked! She's been away from me for over a week and I've only gotten one legitimate interaction with her- the clock is ticking Malia! I have to have her before the Pack realizes I've Claimed her! It won't take long for them to find out she's pregnant, or that I've been visiting her. They'll try to poison her against me, against us! Don't you love her?"

"I do! Of course I do!" Malia choked out, keeping her eyes down to avoid challenging him, angering him further.

"Then you better get to work, because if they figure out my plan, they'll take her away from both of us. Deaton will try to break the Claim I have, they'll kill the pup in her womb, and hide her away. It will only be a matter of time before they find out that you're plotting against them too, and what do you think will happen then? I'll tell you what- they'll torture you for information, cut off all of our communication. You'll never see me again, is that what you want?"

"No, I want to be with you, always. I can't be away from you again! You trained me against torture, they won't get anything out of me, I swear, but I can't be without you!"

Peter grinned, hand at her throat relaxing finally, "I know you'd never tell them anything, I trained you well. My nephew isn't nearly as creative as me either, it would be like child's play to you. But I can see I've made my point. Do your job and then get your reward- you _will_ stop her from taking that medicine tonight."

"I will," Malia promised, finally daring to look at him again. Slowly she leaned forward, risking a kiss, but Peter denied her.

"Good, now wake up!" Peter ordered loudly before dumping her off of his lap as he stood, forcing her awake.

She sat up in bed, wide awake and a pout on her lips- Peter had forced her awake, making her wait for a reward. But how could she talk Kira out of taking that stuff? She'd had it every night so far, always taking it right after dinner, needing to knock herself out. Noshiko had diluted the amount she gave them though, since that first dose had knocked them both out for so long, but even that did little to help slow her down. All of them could see that Kira was having trouble adjusting, depression hitting her hard- she'd already tried asking if she could take some during the day, wanting to just sleep through all of it. Deaton was the one to finally talk some sense into her, telling her it was dangerous, and now Peter wanted her to just not take it at all tonight? And if Peter was pushing to see her again, without the drug haze, wouldn't that make matters worse? Malia shook her head, no, Peter had given her an order- no questions asked! If he felt it was best to push her right now, then he knew what he was doing. She was his soldier and she would do what her Alpha demanded.

"Malia? You okay?" Kira asked, voice slurred a bit as she tried to wake up. Her instincts were slow, she was unable to instantly react to her surroundings or fully register things- but at least it stopped the nightmares. Malia's sudden movement had jostled her enough though, bringing her brain into the world of consciousness… sort of.

"Huh? Oh yea, fine."

"Are you sure, you sat up all of a sudden." Now that her eyes were finally willing to open, Kira saw that Malia was looking awfully bright-eyed.

Malia shrugged, "Not sure, just jerked awake, maybe I had one of those falling dreams or something. Or maybe I'm just hungry," she added on, deflecting the problem.

Kira tilted her head and slowly sat up, "Well we best feed you then, although, you seem way too awake…"

"I didn't take that herbal stuff from Deaton last night. I hate not feeling sharp, in the wild, that means death. I know I'm not… a full coyote anymore but still, the thought of just being numb like that, sets me on edge."

"Yea, it is a bit much…" the Kitsune agreed, trying to get her muscles to wake up.

After a few more minutes of sitting, allowing Kira to wake up more, the girls both went downstairs and looked through the fridge. They were home alone again, Mr. Yukimura at school teaching and Mrs. Yukimura probably meeting with the Pack.

"Ugh, I know Deaton told me that taking it so often was bad, and I realize that wanting to be out all the time isn't the right thing to do… But I'm afraid… although being sluggish like this sucks. Mom even downed the dosage she was giving me and I still can't wake up," Kira complained. "We should talk to Deaton, see if he doesn't have anything else for me to try. Something that doesn't make my depression worse…"

Malia brightened immediately, was Kira giving her a way out? Someone must be smiling down on her right now. She made a mental note about looking for something else before clearing her throat and carefully masking her face with a neutral look, turning around. "But it has been helping right? You don't dream, or at least remember any dreams?"

"Yea, it's been working, , I sleep through the night, I don't remember any nightmares… I just always feel tired and sluggish. I've already reached the point where I wanted to take more, needing to be asleep more than I was awake. Deaton said I was already becoming dependant and that if I didn't ease up, I'd fall into a coma… But hey, at least I don't have nightmares."

"Why don't we try… alternating days or something? Maybe we don't take it tonight and see if you have a nightmare, there's always the chance that you won't have one. Maybe every other day will help reset your body and mind without totally compromising your wakefulness. Plus, it's just dreams right? They are scary and awful, but just dreams… I'll be right next to you, like always, promise. I mean… is avoiding the nightmares really that important, when a high chance of a coma isn't that far away?"

Kira sighed but nodded after just a moment, "Maybe you're right… One night off can't be that bad… Worst case scenario, I have a bad dream, I can deal with bad dreams- and you'll be right there. The dreams can't hurt me, no matter how scary or real they feel! And hopefully I'll wake up more refreshed, rather than feeling completely drugged."

"That's a good girl," the Coyote cooed, the subtlest of reminders of their time with Peter at the cabin. "You can be strong, I believe in you. Like you said, no matter how scary they feel, Peter won't hurt you."

Kira felt a strange fluttering in her chest at Malia's words but she wasn't really able to place the cause. It must have just been the way she said that. Peter won't be _able_ to hurt her, since they were just dreams, probably what Malia had meant. She shook the thought from her mind and concentrated on finding food to eat. The pair ate quickly and Malia left, going home to see her dad again. And not five minutes after that Erica was ringing the doorbell. The first few days Kira hadn't even noticed… but then she saw Boyd parked down the street in the Camaro. After that though, she'd looked more often and had seen Allison drive by a few hours later, after Boyd had left. They were keeping an eye on her which was never a good sign. Her mom mentioned that they were having a discussion about Peter, that he was coming back to Beacon Hills and was going to cause trouble. Kira wasn't stupid though, they were all keeping an eye on her, keeping her safe but out of the loop- Peter was coming for her. So she did the only thing she could, she confronted her watchdogs… or, wolves…

"Hey, come up with anything you wanted to do today?" Erica asked. She hadn't even tried to deny anything when Kira approached her last night- she knew all too well what it was like to be the one at other people's mercy. Nothing sucked more than only knowing what people wanted you to know, which was never the whole truth. It had happened with Argent and it happened with Deucalion. Kira just wanted to know what was going on, so she told her. Of course, the Kitsune had been angry at first but then she calmed down, and realized she felt a lot better knowing her Pack was behind her. So, instead of sitting outside for a few hours, bored out of her mind- Erica got to come inside.

"We could watch some more of "Burn Notice" that was a really cool show! Malia and I just ate but, if you're hungry…?"

Erica shook her head, "Naw, Derek feeds us so I'm good. And isn't Michael Westen hot? Or I guess, Jeffrey Donovan is, since he's you know, the real person."

Kira laughed and followed Erica into the living room to watch Netflix. "Sure, whatever you say."

The day passed quickly enough with Erica actually inside to keep her company; now that she knew about her guardians, they were free to stay longer rather than changing watches a couple of times a day. Derek wasn't too happy with Erica for telling her about it but, nothing he could do about that now. He understood where Erica was coming from, especially when Boyd had backed her decision wholeheartedly. At least this way Kira knew what to expect and could prepare for it, instead of be completely oblivious when shit hit the fan. When her dad finally came home around four, and Mrs. Yukimura came home again as well, Erica decided it was time to leave.

"Are you keeping an eye on Malia too? I mean, Peter tortured her along with me, she's a part of the Pack… she's just as important," Kira asked as she opened the front door.

The female Wolf bit her lip, "We're trying… We stop by her house but she isn't always there. She's always going on runs and we lose track of her. She always comes home though, so no reason to completely worry yet. And of course we all think she's important- she may not fully grasp the idea of Pack yet, but we aren't going to let her fend for herself."

"But what if something happens to her when she's off in the woods?"

"I don't know… Derek is fairly certain Peter won't make a move just yet, and there's always the chance that he will switch focus from you two and attack someone else in the Pack. Malia knows the woods better than we do, she's spent more time there than Derek has at this point… plus she lived in a different part than where the Hales usually travelled through. We've done patrols though and haven't caught his scent anywhere yet so hopefully there is nothing to worry about. Plus Malia has to be on guard for him, I know she isn't dumb, if she smells him, she'll howl."

Kira sighed, "We should tell her about it, I mean, she'll understand we're just looking out for her and not babysitting her."

"Remember the last time any of us tried to tell Malia she couldn't go into the woods?"

"Yea, I remember… it was a bit ugly. Neither Derek nor Scott could get her to listen, instead just giving her some basic rules to follow. But that was before we were tortured by a psycho!" Kira argued, fearing for her girlfriend.

Erica hugged her, "Okay, I'll bring it up with Scott and Derek, maybe you can try talking to her when she comes back tonight about it. If you're the one to say it, maybe she'll listen. But I have to go back to the loft, you going to be okay?"

"Yea, both of my parents are home and Malia will be here after dinner some time. Thanks for sitting with me," Kira said, returning the hug.

"Just a heads up, Derek will be the one stopping by tomorrow since you know, school and all that. Mr. Grumpy won't let Boyd, Isaac, or I cut anymore classes; I mean we only missed about a day and a half total! And all the teachers know that we're close friends with you, only natural that we'd want to check on you."

"Okay, that should be interesting, never spent time alone with Derek much. He's right though, don't start failing your classes just because of me," Kira commented. Erica assured her that they had gotten the notes and everything, departing with one final hug. Kira sighed to herself, she was already feeling tired, just wanting to crawl into bed. Maybe it was a good thing they were thinking of cutting back on that medicine, her body was used to taking it and sleeping early. Kira knew it was a major dependency issue, she'd have to weigh the pros and cons of using it to stop the dreams. But it was definitely out for everyday use. By the time she was done with dinner, Kira was feeling even slower than ever, feet heavy as she went to her bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Malia asked as Kira entered the room. She'd just climbed in through the window maybe 2 minutes ago and was sitting on the bed, waiting for Kira to finish dinner.

"Feel heavy, but not like super sleepy either… I don't know if I can fall asleep without that stuff but I know… I know I'm feeling like this because I'm already used to taking it. But the nightmares…"

Malia got up from the bed, hugging Kira close, "I'll be here, like always, just like we talked about. Eventually the bad dreams will stop and the good dreams will happen."

"I hope so, I really do. Can we just cuddle until I fall asleep?"

"Of course Baby, of course."

The two of them crawled under the covers, Malia happily posing as the big spoon, arms wrapped around the smaller girl.

"Hey Malia… I was talking to Erica today-"

"Erica came over? That's kinda random… but well, a few of them have stopped by my house to check on me too, guess that's what Pack does…" Living as a coyote for quite a few years had definitely skewed her desire for company. She learned a lot about being Human again, and had come to terms with being around a bunch of other supernatural creatures but Pack was still hard for her. All she really needed was Peter and Kira, but she had to play nice and be a part of Scott's Pack for now. So that meant putting up with the others stopping by to check on her out of 'concern' or something.

"They just want to make sure we're both okay… we've been through hell. But um, they are trying to keep an eye on us, just in case _he_ tries something. And I know you like to run, to clear your head but… next time, can you take someone with you? Please? I don't want anything to happen to you, what if Peter comes back and catches you alone?"

Malia couldn't hold back the deep rumble in her throat but she did manage to quickly turn it into a growl. Alone time with Peter was something she desired and couldn't have, not when she'd get covered in his scent. "He won't hurt me. I've been on edge, always ready to catch his scent. He won't catch me by surprise and he'll have a fight on his hands!"

"But he's strong, very strong! I don't understand, he's a lone Wolf, an Omega! He's not even an Alpha anymore, why is he so strong? If he catches you alone, he might overpower you, please Malia!"

"Shhh, shhhh, okay, we'll see. I don't always think about it, I'm used to just running whenever I feel like it. But I'll make a point to not purposefully lose any of our Packmates that are watching over me. I don't want you to worry about me, you need to just relax and get better." Malia had to take a deep breath, she'd been close to revealing Peter's power, feeling the need to defend him, but had caught herself. Peter might not have the eyes of an Alpha, but he was her Alpha and that was the bottom line; it didn't matter if she was technically in Scott's Pack right now, her allegiance was elsewhere.

"Thank you." Kira settled down again, knowing that Malia was making a huge promise on her end to be more conscious of the others. "Wait, Malia… how come… how come you're always telling me to relax, get better?" Her voice dropped lower, "How come you don't have any nightmares?"

Malia froze, not sure what to say for a second. She was good at covering her tracks, saying what was expected of her most of the time, acting sad and broken… but of course she'd never get nightmares from what happened. "I don't… I don't dream much. Or I've never really remembered them, not since my time as a coyote. And I'm focusing on caring for you, to keep from thinking of anything else. If I just think about you, and making sure you're okay, I don't feel so broken."

Kira turned, facing Malia in order to hug her, "Just please don't hide it. You don't always have to be the big spoon, the rock. It's okay to cry too, if you need to."

"I'm okay. I've learned to survive, that's what I do. Did the interaction with Peter kill me? No, so I've moved past it. I'm still mad- he hurt you! But I'm alive, you're alive, so I moved on in that respect. Being a coyote for 9 years set me back in a lot of ways, but this isn't one of them."

"I suppose that makes sense. I just want to make sure you aren't holding it all in, hiding it from me or something. I love you, I don't want anything else to happen to you," Kira whispered.

"And I love you back, forever. We're both going to be okay, promise."

Satisfied with that, Kira took a steadying breath and closed her eyes; she focused on Malia's even heartbeat, letting it lull her to sleep.

As soon as she was in a deep enough sleep, Peter went to her, pulling her back to the mid-conscious state in her mind. He put them in her room again, both of them curled up on the bed with his arms around her. As soon as he felt like everything was set, he started whispering her name.

"Malia?" she mumbled, knowing that she'd heard her name.

"Not Malia," Peter responded, one hand gently rubbing her side.

Kira tried to sit up, cursing her mind for sending her into another nightmare like this as soon as she stopped drinking that stuff.

"Shhh, calm down," Peter told her, firmly keeping her tucked against his chest. "I know our first meeting wasn't ideal, I scared you- hurt you. I'm sorry for that. I just have these urges and I can't help myself. But you're special to me, and I want to prove that, let me show you that I can be good to you."

"Wasn't ideal? You kidnapped me and my girlfriend and tortured us in that cabin!" Kira shouted before rolling her eyes. Why was she having an argument with her subconscious?

"Like I said, I had those urges, I couldn't control myself. When I knew you'd be at that campsite, mostly unprotected, I just-" he groaned, not finishing his sentence.

Kira froze, "What do you mean you knew?"

"Oh please, I've been keeping my eye on this rag-tag Pack ever since I left. I knew you were going to be in that area and I wanted to introduce myself."

"Why?"

Peter snarled to himself, "Why? Because my nephew and my own damned Beta killed me! Or they tried to at least. I didn't stay dead for long. And I'm not going to let them get away with that, so of course I'm keeping tabs on them. They'll pay dearly for taking my power from me, for trying to put me in the ground."

"You're a murderer, of course they wanted to get rid of you! You killed Laura, your niece!"

"I don't expect you to understand, I needed power- I needed to avenge my family! Laura wasn't using it, she was just wasting it. If she had just passed it over to me when I'd asked then I wouldn't have had to kill her but she refused! I did what was necessary- I always do what is necessary. That's something Scott and Derek will never understand!"

Kira struggled out of his hold, sitting up to look at him, "So is that why you travel around, mindlessly killing people?"

"Yes! They have all wronged our kind in some way! I'm just doing what the law won't!" he declared before tilting his head, "I have a little bit of fun while I'm at it but like I said, urges."

"I never did anything to you, I didn't even know who you were! Why did you go after me?" Kira sobbed, hoping that maybe her subconscious was trying to give her some answers. Otherwise that meant she was just having another nightmare and it was only a matter of time before it got worse.

"Because you're special Kira, a Kitsune- do you know how rare that is? And you are very, very powerful. The two of us together could accomplish anything!"

"I don't want to do anything with you- I don't even know how to be a Kitsune so I'm not that powerful!" she shot back.

Peter sat up then, taking her hands in his, "I can teach you! I know a lot about your kind, I'll tell you everything I know- unlike your mom. She's still hiding stuff from you, isn't she?"

Kira didn't answer, looking away from him. But she knew her silence was answer enough.

"I will treat you like a queen if you join me, teach you everything I know. I'm a mastermind, a genius, it won't be hard to teach you even though I'm a Werewolf."

"So you kill a lot of people and have gotten away with it, doesn't make you a mastermind!"

"I predicted and circumvented my own death Kira! I've killed hundreds of people and not even the Hunters have caught up to me- I'm like a ghost to them. I was able to figure out where you were going to be and set up my little playground just for us in no time at all. I know all kinds of lore about different supernatural creatures, probably even more than Scott's precious Deaton does. Even now, I have a plan to destroy Scott and Derek, I'm just waiting for the right time-"

"You won't win! They know you're coming back, they're ready for you!"

"Kira, Sweetness, even if they know that I'm coming back to Beacon Hills, they won't see me coming until it's too late. I'm 10 steps ahead of them and I love to watch them struggle."

"They are stronger than you, you're just an Omega, and Scott is a True Alpha, he has a big Pack, he'll win!"

Peter tsked, one hand coming up to cup her cheek, "You're severely underestimating me, but I understand. I haven't shown you my true power, my true strength, but Scott will bow before me- they all will!" He lowered his voice and leaned in closer, "But not you, no… you're going to be my queen, standing beside me. We'll rule, together, I promise. Just join me Kira."

"I don't want to join you, not now, not ever!" She pulled away from him, reaching up to slap him. But he easily caught her wrist and kissed her palm.

"Think of how strong I can make you. When you're finally ready to say yes, let me know. I'll teach you how to wield your power. But, for now, let me show you how gentle I can be." He laid back down, on his back this time, pulling Kira with him.

Kira resisted but even in her own mind, he was stronger than her; he pulled her against his chest and rubbed her back. Her body went numb, almost like when he'd given her that Kanima venom, she couldn't move and her eyes were too heavy to keep open. The steady beating of his heart soothed her and soon hers was in rhythm with his.

"There you go, good girl. Just relax, everything will be fine." Peter made sure she was falling back into unconsciousness before he released control. He wanted to stay longer but he also promised Malia a reward- the sooner he saw her, the sooner he could try and come back to Kira. He'd just come up with an idea, but he'd need Malia to give a slight push before he could try it. It wasn't hard to transfer his conscious from one girl to the other, since he had a very solid bond with his daughter. He was still in Kira's room, but this time he was standing by the bed and not in it. "Malia, I'm here."

Instantly her eyes opened and she flew out of the bed, hugging him, "Oh Daddy, did I do good?"

"You did very good, Kira was completely coherent tonight. I knew you could do it, you've never let me down."

"Does that mean I can have a reward now, please? It's been so long!" Malia pouted.

Peter grinned, hands coming up to slide into her thick hair, "Of course. I always keep my promises. What kind of reward do you want?"

Her hands lightly tugged at his pants, "I want to suck you, please, let me taste you."

"By all means," Peter growled out, his daughter was very good at that.

Slowly she dropped to her knees, fingers undoing the front of his pants and sliding them down. She moaned as she took him in her hands, stroking him to help him get harder; she licked all around the head, tongue running along the shaft. As soon as he was fully erect, Malia started in with her mouth, easily relaxing her jaw and throat so she could go all the way down. Her hands gripped his thighs as she started humming, vibrations causing Peter to gasp and start panting. Malia pulled back, tongue licking at the underside of his shaft; she pumped her head a few times, still humming and licking, getting him worked up. Then she switched tactics, sucking hard every time she pulled back, opening her mouth to lick all around his head before swallowing him again. With one hand she gently cupped his balls, lifting them up, getting a satisfied moan from Peter. She looked up at him then, eyes glowing blue as she sucked and bobbed her head. Knowing that he trusted her, she very lightly grazed her teeth along the upper side of his shaft a few times before she pulled off, taking the time to rest her jaw, other hand coming up to stroke him.

"Can you?" she asked, kissing his hip.

"You really want me to?"

Malia nodded, "Yes, I want you to take control, fuck me, please." When Peter gave her a nod, she growled with excitement, opening her mouth again. She loved when he took over, loving the heavy scent of power he gave off when he was in control. And she knew that he loved it too; he had her practice a lot to master the art of giving good head, but even with her talents, he never got quite as excited as when he got to do what he wanted. He stepped closer, pressing her back against the bed to give her some support, hand reaching down to tangling her hair between his fingers.

"Moan for me," he ordered, thrusting into her waiting mouth. She always did this, she got him excited with the light use of her teeth, knowing he'd lose control. But after all the years of being under his thumb, she performed best when she was at his mercy. After all, he didn't want her getting used to being in control, Peter did want it going to her head. So now she was conditioned to love it, beg for it; he was happy to oblige. As she moaned around his thick cock, he started thrusting faster, using his grip on her hair to keep her head tilted up just slightly. Peter rumbled as he slid down her throat, feeling her tongue wiggling against him as she tried to keep up with his pace. Then, with the slightest of tugs on her hair, along with a satisfied grunt, he told her to swallow as he came. He stayed pressed against her face, hips rolling as his orgasm passed, wishing she was really with him to clean up the mess. As he started to soften, he let go of her hair and stepped back, motioning for her to get onto the bed. "There is something I'm going to need you to do for me, as soon as you wake up from this."

"Anything," she answered, lying on the bed, waiting.

He quickly pulled up his pants before climbing over top of her; he snaked his hands into her underwear and started fingering her knowing that he needed her nice and aroused if his plan was going to work. "When you wake up, I need you to make a move on Kira- you're going to be aroused and you'll want to get off, achieve the orgasm I'm going to deny you. Demand it from her, no matter what she says." He paused, slipping a third finger inside her, taking a moment to just watch her arch her back and squirm. Her legs were sprawled open and her hips were lifted off the bed, rocking in time with his fingers. Malia moaned and whimpered as he slowed down a bit. "Are you listening?"

"Yes," she panted out. "I'm to jump on Kira as soon as I wake up, pushing, even if she tells me to stop. Please don't stop Daddy, please," she begged, voice going up in octave as she whined.

"When Kira is just about to break down, when she's struggling to push you off, that's when you stop. Start crying then, tell her that you had a dream with me, she'll be able to tell instantly what kind of dream it was. I'm sure you're rubbing yourself against her right now as we speak, moaning and whimpering for more." To punctuate his point, he pumped his fingers in and out rapidly, curling them to press on her sweet spot. He couldn't hold in a moan as she threw back her head and howled, hands gripping the sheets. The he slowed down again, needing her attention. "The most important part, is to start talking about the dream, make her listen, don't let her change the subject at all. As you're telling her about it, get excited again, let her know you enjoyed it, wanted it. I want you to get her aroused by listening to you, have her go into detail about when I visited her, touch her. I want her to be ready and begging for my cock when she falls back asleep. Then, after she starts accepting me in her dreams, we can tell her that they aren't just dreams. Hopefully by then, she'll want the real me anyways. If you can do that for me tonight, I'll have a very special treat for you. Can you guess what it is?"

Malia shook her head, too occupied with trying to remember the plan while also getting pushed closer to an orgasm.

"I'll come see you in person, I'll fuck you in your bed, while your fake father is at work. How does that sound?"

"Oh, yes, please! I've missed you, your touch, your real touch. I can do that, I promise. She'll be ready for you, I'll make sure of it!"

"Good, are you ready to start?"

Back in Kira's real room, the Fox had woken up minutes ago- her girlfriend's whimpers startling her awake. But then she felt how Malia was grinding against her, how heavy she was panting, and Kira flushed. Should she try and wake her, or just let it go? Kira glanced at the clock and saw that it was going on one in the morning- if Malia got any louder, then her mom might bust in here thinking they were up to no good. Best to wake her and settle her down before they got into trouble.

"Malia, wake up, please," she whispered, lightly shaking her shoulder. But Malia just snaked a leg around Kira's hips. "Oh God, Malia, you need to stop…"

This time, the Coyote did wake up, glowing blue eyes looking around the room. Without waiting for Kira to explain anything, Malia rolled over top of her, grinding her clit against Kira's thigh as she kissed her. When Kira tried to push her off, tell her to calm down, Malia pushed her tongue inside her mouth, quieting her. Kira was shell-shocked, barely able to breathe as her girlfriend sucked at her lips and flicked her tongue around. It was the hands suddenly lifting her shirt that got her to move again, pushing against the hands that were pinching her nipples.

"Malia, stop," she whispered fiercely, turning her head to the side to breathe and speak.

"I _need_ to, let me!" Malia growled in a low tone, panting in Kira's ear before biting down on her lobe. She could feel herself getting frustrated at the lack of pressure inside her, just rubbing herself against Kira wasn't enough! So she grabbed one of Kira's hands, trying to maneuver it under the sheets when Kira started to really panic.

"Why are you doing this? I need you to stop, please!" she begged, finally getting Malia's attention.

Malia sat up on her elbow, looking down at her girlfriend, tears threatening to spill out. She could feel the tears welling up in her own eyes, voice cracking as she spoke, "I… I'm sorry, I just… I had a dream about Peter. I woke up and… I needed to touch you, be with you. I wanted to replace him with you, I had to. I couldn't stop, I'm sorry." Malia rolled off of Kira and sobbed quietly.

Kira sat up, full of concern, "You had a dream about Peter? I thought you said you didn't dream, do you want me to get some of that medicine?"

"No, don't leave me alone yet… and normally if I do dream, I don't remember them but… I woke up so suddenly, I guess it was fresh in my mind."

"How bad was it?" Kira asked, setting her hand on Malia's shoulder.

The Coyote took a second to calm herself, wiping her cheeks; then she turned and pulled Kira back down against the pillows, arm curling around her middle. Now she was able to whisper in her ear but was also positioned so she could slowly make a move on Kira again. "I was here, in your room, only I was alone. I heard Peter calling my name and it felt like I woke up, for real. He was standing at the edge of the bed- he pulled me off and shoved me to the floor."

Kira sucked in a breath as she heard Malia start to describe her dream, those were the same nightmares Kira was having! Although in the last one, she hadn't woken up scared… she had just, drifted off to sleep.

"He said I had a job to do, and I tried to scream but he hit me," Malia lied, needing to create a different beginning to the events that had happened. "Peter said that if I was going to try and scream then he'd just shut me up. Next thing I know I'm on my knees and shoved up against the bed, his pants are down and…"

"It's okay, we don't have to talk-"

"No, I want to… Kira, I had a dream like you, I was enjoying it- feel how wet I am!" Before the Kitsune had time to tense up, Malia had slipped both their hands into her underwear. "See, it started off scary but… it didn't end scary." Lightly, she encouraged Kira's fingers inside her, moaning very lightly. "Peter shoved his cock in my mouth, had my hair tangled in his hands- he fucked my mouth hard," she whispered in Kira's ear, spreading her legs wider, still moving Kira's hand for her. "He came in my mouth, made me swallow, then he picked me up, threw me back onto the bed and tore off my pants." Malia was panting now, hips rolling against Kira's feathery movements. But she hadn't said a word, hadn't tried to remove her hand so Malia felt it was safe to withdraw her own hand. Slowly she slid her now free hand under Kira's shirt, lightly rubbing circles on her stomach. "He fingered me Kira, hard and fast; Peter was amazing, I couldn't get enough. My hips were lifting off the bed as I tried to take him deeper inside me!" She took a stuttered breath, biting her lip and moaning low in Kira's ear as she felt her fingers start to move a bit faster. "See, it's okay to dream about him, Peter can do things to you I can't… he had you begging, so it's only natural that you think about having him inside you again. Tell me about your dream, please. I want to hear what he did that made you touch yourself."

Kira finally paused, it was weird to hear Malia talk like this, like everything was normal about this. She couldn't deny that Malia was very aroused, both while sleeping and again as she recounted her dream. Nor could she deny that she had been fingering herself the other day, while dreaming of him.

"It's okay, I want to hear it. Talking about it helps, if you talk about it, you'll understand it better."

"Yo-you really aren't bothered by the fact that a dream about him turned you on so much?" Kira whispered.

"No, because dreams are dreams, you can't help what goes on inside your head. Tell me? I promise if you talk about it, you won't be scared of it when it happens again. It will be so much easier," Malia pushed. She could tell that Kira was at least thinking about it, her fingers hadn't stopped moving yet; Malia kept encouraging her with a roll of her hips now and then too.

"I guess I can… are you sure you're okay hearing this?"

"Tell me about how Peter fucked you, please?"

Kira swallowed, Malia's voice was low and husky and lust was just pouring off of her. Maybe she was right, Malia didn't seem bothered by the dream at all, so if she talked about it, maybe it would get easier. "I don't remember the beginning that much, just that I was upset and scared… He had me pinned against the bed and he was touching me-"

"Who was? Say his name," Malia cut in, her hand now moving to play with the waistband of her pants.

"P-Peter was touching me. All of a sudden, I remember just getting turned on and then my hands were trapped over my head and I was completely naked… P-Peter was too. Just like that he thrust inside me and told me to enjoy it."

"Can I?" Malia asked, voice barely audible. Her fingers were ghosting along Kira's slit and she'd gently removed Kira's hand from her own pants so she could focus on the dream.

In response, not trusting herself to actually say yes, Kira closed her eyes and opened her legs a little wider.

"Good girl, keep telling me."

"Peter was thrusting deep inside me, rolling his hips and hitting my g-spot, he was sucking on my breasts and neck. Oh god he was so big, I never felt so…" Kira moaned as Malia took the subtle hint, sliding a third finger inside her easily. With her eyes closed, the image of the dream was vivid, Peter bent over her as he lifted her hips up. "Don't stop, please don't stop," she whispered, hips jerking at the fingers inside her. "Peter fucked me for what seemed like hours, I don't even…I just remember him, thrusting inside me, sucking at my skin. Mmm Peter," she moaned.

Malia was rumbling and smiling to herself- her dad's plan had worked! She hadn't really thought that it would, surely the memory of it would be too painful and awkward. But maybe because Malia had been so forward and open, it put Kira at ease. There was no denying the state of arousal she'd woken up in, and she confessed it was because of Peter. If she did this right, and didn't mess it up before Kira fell back to sleep, she'd get to see him in person, soon!

"Peter, oh g- Peter," Kira cried out softly. Her eyes flew open, realizing what she'd just said but Malia shushed her with a kiss, fingers flexing inside her. Confusing images of Peter and Malia flashed through her mind, she wasn't sure who she was supposed to be thinking of, but with the fingers curling inside her, it wasn't long before Kira was surprised by an orgasm, her body tensing for a moment before going slack, moaning loudly into Malia's mouth.

"That was so hot," Malia groaned when she finally pulled away a few seconds later.

"It was weird, why did you have me do that?"

"Trust me, the next time you have a dream about Peter, you won't be waking up scared. And if you aren't waking up scared, then you won't really need that medicine stuff anymore. Once you stop taking that, you'll go back to feeling normal and not sluggish. I just want to help, and that's the only way I know how to make the nightmares better."

"But it's about Peter…"

"It's a dream, it's fine. I don't want you to wake up again smelling like shame over something you can't control. Now, I'm actually settled down enough to fall back asleep, are you going to be able to?"

Kira nodded, "Yea, I'm actually feeling super relaxed after that." Kira snuggled up to her girlfriend again, still feeling a bit awkward about what had just occurred between them. There was nothing she could do to change it now though, she'd officially gotten off to her girlfriend fingering her while she recalled her previous dream about Peter. But maybe… maybe that really was okay. Maybe it would help Malia and Kira in the long run, help them to reclaim their sex life, since Malia would probably never forget what Kira let him do that night at the cabin. Hopefully her girlfriend was right about this, and it actually helped the two of them…

She was still weighing the pros and cons of everything as she drifted off to sleep, so it shouldn't have surprised her when she started dreaming of him. This time though, she was the one standing next to her desk, and she was naked and Peter was the one lying on the bed. Immediately she covered herself and looked away, blushing furiously.

"Don't be shy Sweetness, I won't hurt you. I just want to give you what you're craving," Peter drawled, ending his sentence with a sigh. "Why don't you just look then, since I can tell you're a bit shy." He waited until Kira was facing him again and he started to stroke himself, legs spread wide.

Kira kept her hands over her private areas but once she turned to look, she didn't really want to turn away. She'd never actually watched a guy masturbate before, it was interesting.

"You can come closer, I know you want to feel me inside you again."

Automatically her feet stepped closer, hands falling to her sides, this was just a dream, like Malia said. Already she noticed that she wasn't feeling particularly scared, just awkward and nervous. It wasn't bad to just let this happen, at least then it wouldn't be a nightmare.

"That's it, you can be in control," Peter whispered, reaching out to her with one hand. Slowly, surprisingly without any struggle at all, she took his hand and climbed onto the bed. He pulled her over his stomach and rested his hands on her hips, "How do you want it?"

Kira blushed and looked over her shoulder, at the wall, "I… I don't know… I've never… Malia usually calls the shots. Oh god, I'm talking to myself, I can't even decide what to do in a creepy dream with Peter of all people!"

"Then it is okay if I start?" Without waiting for an answer he reached down and rubbed her clit with his thumb, middle finger playing with her labia. She jumped a bit, not expecting him to just touch her suddenly but she stayed put. "Crawl up here," he whispered, lightly tugging at her thigh with his free hand. Peter grinned as she slowly scooted forward, up to his chest. "Keep coming."

"You want me… that high?" Kira squeaked out.

"Yup," he answered. Knowing that she needed a bit of help, he used both of his hands to pull her hips up, moving her until her knees were on either side of his face, legs tucked under his shoulders. "Perfect, you remember this right?" Slowly he leaned forward, closing the distance between them. His tongue flicked out and rubbed her clit, causing her to jerk slightly; he pressed harder, mouth opening wider so he could suck on it. Peter felt her begin to relax, her thighs weren't clenched anymore and she sank down a bit. As he pressed his tongue lower, splitting her open she gasped slightly; he started to rumble, glad that she was just letting this happen. Malia must have been pretty convincing to have her be this malleable. He started to work faster, tongue lapping at her and one hand reaching around to rub at her clit. When she finally tilted her head back and moaned, he used his other hand, guiding hers to his hair. Apparently that was the secret, she carded her fingers through his hair and relaxed more, thighs sliding open so she could press down on his tongue. Cautiously she rolled her hips forward, fingers tangled in his hair; Peter used the movement to lift his head, pressing his tongue in as far as it would go. He moved his head in a small nodding motion, letting his stubble press against the very inner part of her thighs and Kira moaned louder. Her hand started applying a small amount of pressure, making his nods a bit bigger, timing it with the roll of her hips.

This was new for him, he'd never been content to just let someone else work him at their own pace. It had always been about what he wanted, and then he just took it. But he needed to let Kira see that she was special to him, that he'd wait for her. So he licked and sucked, following her cues to move faster or slower, to go deeper or to focus on her clit. It was absolutely fascinating for him to watch her unwind on top of him, slowly realizing the power she had over him right now. Kira was panting and moaning, leaning back now, finally letting him take back control as she came closer to the edge. His focused his mouth on her clit and pressed two fingers inside her, knowing they could reach deeper, move faster. As he flexed them, Kira's moans went up an octave turning into almost screams. Peter worked, sucking and thrusting until minutes later she finally came, walls pulsing around his fingers, legs going completely slack. Carefully Peter eased her off of him and positioned her against his side. He rubbed her sides and whispered into her ear, "Whenever you want it, all you have to do is say my name. I'll always come when you call me." Peter actually smiled when she snuggled closer to him, an actual smile, not a smirk or a know-it-all grin.

"Peter," Kira mumbled, just before falling asleep completely.


	3. A Repentant Wolf

A/N: Peter is making good progress on his relationship with Kira; Malia and Peter get in some quality face-to-face time; Derek finds out about the Claim! Kira gets pissed but Malia and Peter diffuse the situation.

We get some feelings going in this chapter hahaha Peter apologizes- what?! We learn a little more about Kitsunes (mostly that I just kinda threw together hahaha). Things are getting serious though!

* * *

-Next Morning-

"Hey, Babe, I've got to go… Dad goes back to work today and he wants to see me before he leaves," Malia said softly.

"Hmm? What time is it?" Kira mumbled, not even opening her eyes.

"It's seven. I didn't want to leave without waking you- I figured that might scare you."

Finally Kira opened her eyes, "Thanks, I would have totally freaked out. You've always been here when I've woken up, since the… you know."

"Yea. How did you sleep last night… I know I kinda woke you up in the middle of the night but… after that, did you fall back asleep okay?" Malia asked.

"I…" Kira paused. She hadn't woken up in a nightmare, in fact she felt pretty rested; she thought back, trying to recall any dreams that came to mind. That's right, she had 2… one before Malia had woken her, and one after they had, well, been naughty. But the first time was just talking and that she just drifted back off to sleep, it was the second time that made her blush a bit.

"You...?"

"I slept fine actually. I didn't have a nightmare before our late night adventure, and I slept through the night afterwards."

Malia smiled, hugging her girlfriend. "That's good, and all without that medicine stuff! I can already tell, you aren't nearly as sluggish."

"Honestly… I think it's because of what you said? I… I dreamt about him, Peter."

"Before or after?"

Kira flushed, "Both. I can't help it, I swear, he's just there- in my mind. The first time, before we woke up, he was with me. We talked about some stuff? I don't really recall right now, it will probably come to me later. But I just drifted off, never even woke up because of it. The one after though…"

"Was it a bad dream?"

"No, not at all," Kira admitted. Shyly she reached over and slid her hand up Malia's thigh, all the way up until she was able to firmly squeeze her butt. "I really think what you told me helped. I felt awkward and stuff but it wasn't a nightmare at all- I told myself that it was just a dream and that none of it mattered."

Malia moaned lightly at Kira's forwardness- she'd never touched her like that in the morning and it was nice. "Wanna tell me about this one too?" The Coyote asked, snaking her arms around her girlfriend, lightly rolling her hips.

"A-are you sure? I don't know…"

"Afternoon then? If just talking about it once turned something that used to be a nightmare into an okay, just mostly awkward dream, then I want to continue. I'll be back after my Dad leaves, promise!"

"Derek is supposed to be here to check on me though…"

Malia rolled her eyes, "And he won't tell your mom anything. Trust me, if we start getting hot and heavy with him in the house, he'll move out of hearing distance. Then after he excuses himself we can go into detail."

Kira thought about it for a solid minute before finally nodding her head, "Yea, why not! I feel so much more relaxed, now that I might have a way to conquer my bad dreams! Plus, it helps me feel closer to you." She smiled and blushed, cuddling into Malia's side.

"Yea, I feel that way too, 100%."

"You… this is a stupid question, I know it's stupid but, I guess I just have to hear you say it… we aren't _ever_ going to tell anyone about this right?"

"About what? The nighttime sex in your parents house or the dreams about Peter?"

"The dreams about Peter, well more specifically, that you got me off while I was recalling it. I don't even want people to know about that first dream, when I…"

"You mean the one that was so amazing you'd starting touching yourself in your sleep?" Malia whispered huskily into Kira's ear.

"Yea, all of that, we aren't going to tell right?"

Malia kissed her lightly, "No, it will be our little secret. In fact, all of it could be our little secret. You don't have to tell anyone about the dreams if you don't want to."

"Well they kinda already do know, at least a little bit. I mean I did get that stuff to take from Deaton." Kira sighed as Malia finally climbed over her and started to get dressed.

"Okay, so they know a little bit about it, but it's whatever. I mean when Erica visited, she didn't ask about it right?"

"No, we just watched Netflix, talked about which actors and actresses we liked, stuff like that."

"See, they don't want to ask because they know it's private. I'll be back later this afternoon, okay? Love you," she told her as she gave her a quick peck.

"Love you too," Kira answered before Malia disappeared out the window. She sighed to herself, knowing that she shouldn't really go back to sleep, not if she wanted to get back on a normal schedule. And the best way to wake up was with a shower. Knowing that she wasn't going anywhere, Kira just grabbed a fresh pair of pajamas to change into and went into her bathroom. As she undressed, she let the water warm up- she hated cold showers, even after a very hard day of training. When she climbed in, she remembered the other morning, how Malia had pressed her against the wall. She also recalled the dream from last night and how towards the end she had actually been in total control for a bit.

"They are just dreams," she whispered to herself as she stood under the stream of water. But still, as she washed her hair, she kept flashing back, knowing that she'd wanted to make everything up to Malia. Experimentally, she slid her hand down, lightly inserting a finger between her lips. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, steadying herself as she just relaxed, thinking of how Malia had licked at her. As she started to work her finger faster, images of Peter cropped up- the two of them on her bed as he made her orgasm. "Mmhmm, oh, Peter…"

Of course, Peter had been listening, always keeping a part of his mind tuned to their bond. He had told her to call whenever, and it sounded like she wanted him. He lowered himself down to the forest floor, leaning against a tree and concentrated, willing a projection of himself to her. He was surprised to find himself in her shower- she was awake and calling him? As he took in the scene of her leaning up against the wall, legs spread just slightly with her hand occupied, Peter bit down on his knuckles to hold in a groan. Instantly he shifted his projection so he was naked, then stepped closer, hands gently embracing her as he pressed up next to her, "Need some help with that?"

Kira's eyes flew open and she started to scream, registering the presence of someone in here with her. But a hand softly, firmly, covered her mouth, "It's just me, I promised to come when you called right? And if I'm not mistaken, you just moaned my name."

Her heart was pounding, Peter had gotten in the house? When did he even open the curtain, she hadn't heard anything! Sure she was a little preoccupied but not that much! Carefully he removed his hands and moved in front of her, arms coming up to pin her against the wall.

"Don't look so afraid, I swore I'd never hurt you, that I'd come when you called me. It looks to me like you wanted to have a little fun in the shower- I can help with that if you let me." Peter licked his lips and pressed his hips forward, erect cock nudging her hand. She jumped but he shushed her, one hand coming off the wall so he could cup her cheek. "Will you let me?" It was a lot to hope that she'd actually say yes, but she hadn't started screaming yet. She was probably still trying to process if he was really here or if this was just a really intense dream state. But they were clearly making progress if she had willingly touched herself, while all alone, and had ended up thinking of him.

Kira was trembling as he pressed in closer, terrified that this was real. But it couldn't be, she would have heard him come inside, and he had never been this gentle with her in the cabin. This was dream-Peter, her special coping mechanism, her gentle Peter… Really she should just force herself awake, finish her shower and go eat but… she couldn't. Everything inside her right now was in conflict, parts of her were screaming to push him away but then other parts had her spreading her legs and whimpering. When Peter reached down and nudged her hand aside, so he could start in, she realized which side had won- as soon as she thought about it her legs had shifted and the pleading whimpers she heard weren't just in her head. Even if she wanted to say no right now, knew that she should say no, she thought of all the hurt looks on Malia's face when she was denied and she just couldn't. Peter wasn't Malia, he had no right to her body, not even her dream-Peter, but that guilt was still there.

Peter started rumbling when Kira just melted beneath him, legs falling open; she was conflicted, it was obvious, but she wasn't pushing him away or struggling so he went for it. "Such a good girl, opening up for me," he praised, wanting her to know that she'd done the right thing. Since she was already wet, his fingers slid in easily, working quickly. Kira was miles more important than his meeting with Malia but he knew that he couldn't keep his daughter waiting long before she got pouty. He had time though, since he did have to wait for Mr. Tate to leave. Kira must have really been on edge, the moment he starting flexing his fingers he tossed her head back and let out a high-pitched exhale, sinking down onto his fingers more.

Dream-Peter was good at finding her sweet spot, instantly her excitement doubled as he made her feel good. She threw her arms around his shoulders to stay standing, one hand tangling in his hair. Everything felt so real, she just let go completely, tugging at his hair, lifting a leg up to curl around his thighs. As he quickly pushed her over the edge, she screamed in ecstasy.

Peter was panting hard, even though he tried to hold back, he ended up orgasming when she screamed. Kira seemed to be just as spent, her legs like jelly; he lowered her to the floor, peppering her face with kisses. Things were a lot more intense when he had a projection of himself there with her, manipulating her awake-mind instead of her sleeping-mind. "Like I said, whenever you call, I'll be right here. When you're more focused, next time I'll reward you with information on being a Kitsune, how does that sound?"

"'K," she panted out, letting her arms drop from around his neck.

"Until next time Sweetness." With that he left her, slowly coming back to his consciousness. Peter groaned at the wet spot in his boxers, nothing he could do about it though. Instead of fretting about it, he looked at his watch, he had 20 more minutes before Malia would be free. Might as well just stay where he was, make sure there weren't any annoying Pack members hanging around to keep an eye on her.

Back in the shower, Kira finally caught her breath, that had felt too real! But right after Peter dismissed himself, she was alone again, no rustling of the shower curtain or the opening of a door. Plus she had felt him… ejaculate onto her legs but when she looked, there was nothing. Even if she was half sitting in the stream of water, it wouldn't have all washed away by the time she'd opened her eyes. Just a dream, a very vivid dream while being half asleep in the shower. Shakily she got back to her feet and finished rinsing out her hair. The rest she could do another day; she dried off and got dressed, already planning her breakfast because suddenly, she was hungry.

Just as she was finishing up with her breakfast, she heard the Camaro pull up. When she opened the door to let Derek in, she could see that he felt a little out of his element. "Come on in, you want something to eat or um drink? We have juice, and I know how to work the coffee machine, kinda…"

"No thank you, I ate at the loft, I wasn't sure what time you might be getting up so I didn't want to inconvenience you." Derek entered and shifted from foot to foot… he had no idea how to do this, but he knew that the teens all needed to go to school.

"Um so…should we go sit?" Kira asked, gesturing over her shoulder to the den. "We can watch tv or something, how does Days of Our Lives sound?"

Derek paled, he didn't know a lot about shows but even he knew that one!

"That was a joke! I don't watch soap operas… I'm always at school during the day so like, I couldn't watch them even if I did like them. We'll just channel surf."

"Oh right, flipping through is fine with me," Derek chuckled. He followed her into the den and sat on the couch, willing himself to just relax- she was Pack after all.

*Malia's House*

"Love you too Dad, I'll see you for dinner," Malia promised, waving as he got into his car. She stood there for a moment, studying her surroundings, pretending to watch her fake dad leave; the Pack had no reason to hide any surveillance so Malia assumed the coast was clear. Hurriedly she went and opened the window in her bedroom, letting Peter know the coast was clear to come in. Her nails were in her mouth as she waited, knowing that he wasn't going to show immediately after she opened the window. He was cautious and wanted to do his own checking, the window just meant she hadn't seen anything obvious so he was safe to come investigate. But she was nervous and excited, would he want to talk first or should she pose for him, lay out on the bed, naked. He did say that he wanted to reward her but that didn't mean he wasn't going to do it his way. Occasionally he'd ask, like the last night but not always. Malia didn't care though, she was seeing him for real, in person, and that's all that mattered. In the end, she sat down on the edge of her bed and waited, buzzing with excitement. When she heard him rustling through the glass she bit her lip and ducked her head; her hair fell over the right side of her face and she looked up at the window through her lashes. Peter told her that it made her look shy and innocent whenever she looked at him like that; he found it erotic since he knew he'd raised her to be just as manipulative as him.

As he leapt through her open window all at once, he looked at his daughter and sucked in a breath. Peter strode over to the bed and pushed her onto her back, knees coming up on either side of her hips, "You know what that look does to me."

Malia tilted her chin up and away, baring her neck, keeping her voice feathery, "I'm sorry Daddy, I was just waiting for you." She sucked in a gasping breath and called forth a flush on her cheeks and neck as Peter pinned both of her hands over her head, sliding his knees open further so he was settling more of his weight on her. An excited shudder passed through her as Peter started to growl with desire. For the moment at least, he was willing to indulge her, play along with her act- she must have done really well then. Usually he ordered her around (which she loved anyways) but he was letting her tease him a bit.

"Hope you don't like this shirt too much," the Wolf commented, free hand clawing open the front to expose her chest.

"Daddy –gasp- no, don't," Malia cried softly, even though she arched her shoulders to push her chest up. She felt herself get wet as he roughly fondled her chest, giving off weak, fake moans of distress. As she pretended to struggle, Malia rolled her hips, creating friction for Peter. "No, what are you doing?"

Peter had unbuttoned his pants and yanked his fly down, quickly pulling himself free of his boxers. "I'm going to fuck you, what's it look like?" he growled out as he clawed at her pants. Peter knew that Malia was twisted- he'd made her that way; he taught her to love pain and blood, so it would excite her the same as it did him. So it really wasn't a big surprise that she liked to play out some light rape fantasy with him, especially since she played the dominant one in her relationship with Kira. He let go of her wrists with his other hand to fully move her pants and underwear out of the way. Malia lithely twisted onto her stomach, skillfully grinding her ass against him before she let out a fake cry and tried to crawl away from him. The Wolf stood up, sliding off the edge of the bed and let his pants drop before he grabbed her ankles, yanking them out from under her and dragging her to him. He laughed as she "clawed" at the bed weakly; once he had her hips over the edge of the bed, he wrapped her legs around him and gripped her hips, thrusting into her in a swift motion. Her legs tightened around him and she moaned loudly, arching her back to lift her ass further into the air.

"Does that feel good, having my thick cock in your pussy? Tell me how much you like it."

Malia gripped the sheets as he rocked his hips, "Oh Daddy, harder, fuck me harder." Once he'd actually penetrated her, all thoughts of role-play left her mind, she wanted him and was going to let him know how much she loved it. She rumbled and growled, rolling her hips in time with his deep thrusts; his claws were digging into her hips and tears were leaking out of her eyes as her body tried to keep up with the waves of pleasure he was creating in her loins. She screamed out when she finally orgasmed, body going rigid as it rolled over her; Peter kept thrusting, still good to go since he'd come from being with Kira. Malia mumbled nonsense into her sheets as he stimulated her super sensitive g-spot, muscles still quaking from a moment ago. She didn't want him to stop but it had been so long since he'd been inside her, she was still putty and couldn't time her movements with his.

As he got closer to his own orgasm, Peter bent forward over Malia, roughly gripping her hair, pulling on it to get her to arch her back. He bit down on her neck, over her Claim scar to strengthen it before quickly pulling out, semen coating her ass. He held onto her with his fangs until he started to go soft, finally pulling back and lowering her hips back onto the bed. It had been awhile since he'd re-Claimed her and he figured he should do it now that he was here in person. Quickly he bent down and pulled his pants back up, smirking as he took in her quivering form on the bed. She was still rolling her hips lightly and her limbs were shaking as the residual effects from her strong orgasm slowly faded.

"That –pant- was so –pant- fucking amazing," Malia managed to say after a minute. "You always fuck me so good in my dream state but it is _nothing_ compared to what you do to me in person. How much longer do we have to hide it?"

"We have to wait until Kira comes to me, when that happens we can leave Beacon Hills and I can have my way with both of you as often as you'd like," Peter answered. "Do you still have that soap I gave you?"

"Yes, in my bathroom cabinet," Malia informed him, still deciding if it was safe to stand.

"Good, go shower and be sure to use it everywhere, it will completely eliminate my scent from your body. Then feel free to head back to Kira's house. And by the way, you are doing an excellent job with Kira, she actually called me to her, after you left."

Malia's eyes widened, getting to her feet, "She did?!"

"Yes, she was in the shower with her finger inside herself when she moaned my name. I went to her of course… she didn't technically voice her consent, but she didn't say no either which means that all of our hard work is paying off. If things keep going this way, I'll have her won over before she realizes she's pregnant. It started off slow, once she got home from the hospital but everything is just falling into place. We can't get too far ahead of ourselves, one step at a time- we stick to the plan!"

"Yes, of course," Malia agreed.

"Good, now go and shower, I'm going to leave the area and hopefully get some more time in with Kira. I don't want to push too hard but, I can't help myself, I'm just drawn to her, I _have_ to have her. But I haven't even needed to force myself on her, not in a rough way, not since that first night."

"I'll keep making her talk about her dreams with you, I think that's helping to reset everything in her mind to a happier experience with you."

Peter nodded, leaning in to kiss her before heading to the window, "Keep doing what you're doing. If something unexpected comes up, I trust you to do and say the right thing. I trained you well enough." With that he left her to go shower, hurrying through the woods to his car.

*Kira's House*

They'd been watching some show, Derek didn't even catch the name of it, for about an hour before he decided he needed to ask. He shifted on the couch to look at her, hoping he didn't have a stern look on his face, "So, Kira… I know… how have you been dealing with everything so far? I know Deaton gave you that infused Belladonna powder to help you sleep."

"Oh… is that what it is? No wonder he had to tell me to not take it so much… I'm handling everything better than I was I guess. I'm not going take the stuff every night anymore, so that's improvement right?"

"You don't need it every night now? That's really good. Are the nightmares fading?"

Kira bit her lip, Malia had said that no one else needed to know but Derek was an experienced Were, he'd know if she lied to him. "Well, last night was the first night I didn't take it and…" She could feel heat on her cheeks as she blushed, once again seeing Peter between her legs.

"It's okay, you don't have to feel ashamed or anything, you've been through quite an ordeal… the nightmares are totally normal. Just know that we're here and we're doing everything we can to prepare for Peter. We won't let him hurt you again."

"Yea, Malia's told me the same thing, I know you're all working hard… But is it possible that Peter isn't going to do anything? Maybe he didn't know who we were and he's already left the area…"

Derek shook his head, "No, Peter hasn't been this close to Beacon Hills since after he was resurrected- he's moved back into the area for a reason. His motive isn't that hard to figure out, he wants revenge for us killing him. It's totally possible he didn't know that you were in the Pack when he attacked you, that you were just in the wrong place. But once he starts his surveillance he'll see you two and will want to finish what he started. I don't want to scare you... I just… I think it's better that you're fully informed."

Kira sighed heavily, shoulders drooping forward; that was when Derek noticed the faint scar in the crook of her neck. "Kira… what's that? I thought Kitsunes fully healed like Werewolves did…?

"What's what?"

He leaned forward and moved her hair out of the way, getting a closer look; when he recognized the shape he narrowed his eyes and lightly pressed his nose against her skin. It was faint, but unmistakable- Peter's scent. He'd given her a Claim Bite? No wonder it had faded into a scar and not just healed completely, a piece of Peter's essence was tied to her now. "Kira, can you tell me about these nightmares?"

"Um… ok... I guess…" she mumbled, feeling weird with him being so close all of a sudden not even sure what to think when he'd sniffed her.

"Oh, sorry, I was just… you have a scar and I'm not used to seeing those on creatures like us…" Derek answered, scooting back to give her space again. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable but, I think it's something we should talk about- you don't have to get super detailed or anything."

"Yea, it's… I understand. Malia has had me talk about them a few times. It's weird though, they changed…"

"Changed how?" Derek asked, nervous now.

"Well when I was at the hospital and had a few nightmares, they were all repeats of what happened at the cabin… without going into details. It was like I was reliving it. But then when I came home…" Just stay vague, Kira told herself, it's okay that he knows at least a little about the nightmares, he just doesn't need to know exactly what they are about. She cleared her throat, "When I came home they were different. They were taking place in my room and… the things… they were new, not like the stuff from before just in a different setting. Everything about it was different."

"Does… um does Peter talk to you more in the new dreams?"

"Yea, it's weird, that's weird right?"

Derek nodded absentmindedly, "I um, need to make a call, I'll just be right out front for a few minutes."

"Oh, okay sure." She watched as he quickly went out front, a worried look on his face. Was he concerned about her dreams? All the 'other' stuff aside about them, and as much as he set her on edge, Kira preferred dreams where he talked to her rather than the torturing stuff. Kira stood, thinking of getting herself a glass of juice when suddenly she was overcome with nausea- she ran to the bathroom, making it to the toilet just in time.

"That was awful…" she mumbled to herself, feeling a cold sweat come over her… she'd never gotten sick before, ever. It was a miracle that she even knew that she was going to throw up like that. "Why are my legs shaking…?" she whined to herself, feeling scared. Mom had told her that Kitsunes didn't get sick, so surely that also covered throwing up… The time from before was just her being absolutely ashamed and it wasn't like this at all. She contemplating calling Derek back inside, not knowing if the shaking and cold sweats were even normal when it came to getting sick like this… "I don't wanna be alone," she whimpered, closing her eyes.

"Hey, you're fine," Peter told her, just suddenly appearing behind her and rubbing her back. Softly he pulled her hair back and rubbed small circles on her back. "Getting sick ever really sucks, but when you've never been sick before it's even harder- doesn't matter how old you are." Peter frowned as he scooted closer to her, hating the way she was shaking. He'd instantly picked up on her severe discomfort and fear from their bond, he wasn't going to let her be alone.

"I've never thrown up before, am I dying?"

"No, no shush, you aren't dying, if you were it would be that black nasty stuff. Sometimes you just get sick, even being a supernatural creature can't protect us from everything." Like with morning sickness. Odds were a lot better, it usually wasn't every morning and it wasn't triggered by certain smells, but it still happened. Of course, he couldn't tell her why she was getting sick… but he could at least reassure her.

-Outside-

Derek messaged Lydia, saying it was important that they talk right now. He was pacing the lawn as he waited for her to call…

"Derek, what's wrong?"

"Lydia I…oh god, I hate to bring this up, I promised I'd never make you talk about it but…"

"But what?"

"I need to ask you about your nightmares…" Derek said. He heard her suck in a breath, "Not like detailed or anything but… I'll start with a question, is that okay? You can just give short answers, like I said I don't need you to tell me details that would make you uncomfortable…"

Lydia leaned against the sink, having gone to the bathroom to make the call. Maybe she could use a little more privacy though… She went into one of the stalls and closed her eyes, back against the side wall. "Okay yea, I'll do my best to answer…"

"I'm sorry, it's just important. When you first had nightmares, were they… recollections of the actual event?"

"Yes."

Derek sighed, hating to ask the next question, "But after awhile the nightmares changed right? That's what kinda made you confused about everything, before the sudden fugue states that started?"

There was a pause on the line before she answered. "Yea, the dreams changed… before, I was out on the lacrosse field, with… him. But later, suddenly, the dreams were taking place in my bedroom. On top of that, it was all new, Peter… I know now what it was but back then, it was weird that he kept trying to talk to me. He forc…. Things still happened but it wasn't… it never felt like I was just having a flashback, it all felt new. Why? Why are you asking me this?"

"I… Peter Claimed Kira. She has the same scar you do, it's Peter, I could smell him," Derek choked out.

"Oh god no!" Lydia sobbed, hand flying up to her mouth. Kira had been Claimed? Did that mean she was having visits in her sleep? "Derek, you're asking because… She's having dreams like I was, isn't she? The different ones right?"

"Yea… I asked her about them, after I saw the scar. She said the same thing as you. In the hospital she would have nightmares about the actual night, but then after it shifted to her bedroom. Peter's been talking to her… I didn't ask about what, I felt like that would be too uncomfortable for her to tell me."

"What do we do? We have to tell her, before she starts seeing him when she's awake too- if she sees him when she's conscious that means he has a strong hold over her! Derek you have to tell her! I'm going to message Scott… maybe you can… I know by the time we found out what he did to me… it was too late. But it hasn't been super long, maybe Deaton can save her…"

"Lydia…I… you haven't…?"

"No, I haven't had any visits from him, and all of the lapses of conscious action I've had lately have been because of my Banshee nature and not him. He's obviously found a new toy to play with… We have to stop him!"

"Hey, calm down, it's okay. I promised I'd protect you… Even if… Just because Peter Claimed you doesn't mean…" Derek sighed, not really sure how to say what he was feeling. "I won't let him hurt you, I won't! After school just come immediately to the loft, I'll be with you okay? I won't leave you alone. If it ever seems like you're having one of those dreams, I'll wake you up okay?"

"Yea… okay… It's been a long time since I've seen him but it still brings me chills knowing that he could just… be here, whenever the fuck he wants. I don't like it! And now he's trying to get his claws into Kira as well."

"We'll save her, and I'll find a way to free you too."

Lydia sniffled, trying to control her feelings, she didn't have time to cry. "I'll see you after school. I'll tell Scott to wait awhile, since I know you have to explain things to Kira but, good luck."

Derek sighed and went back into the house, eyes narrowing in confusion when he heard light whimpering.

-Inside, Peter's POV-

"I think it's passed," Kira said, flushing the toilet.

"Here," Peter came forward and gently washed her face with a damp towel. "Let's go sit out on the couch."

Kira nodded, taking a moment to rinse her mouth out with mouthwash before letting Peter tuck her under his arm and lead her to the couch. He brushed her hair out of her face again and laid her back, "Just rest, you'll feel like normal again in just a minute." It hadn't been easy, getting sick for the first time at 17- she had the shakes and sweats, the next few weeks were going to be just awful for her… He'd try to comfort her as best as he could. "Why don't I help you feel better? Like I did earlier?"

She bit her lip…Derek was outside and he'd be coming back in any moment… Why was she even considering this? Sure, she felt like crap but that didn't mean she should go to dream-Peter after something like that…

"Trust me, it will be okay." The Wolf could tell that something was holding her back, he'd have more luck persuading her if she wasn't fully unconscious. He reached forward and cupped her face, kissing her while overriding her consciousness and knocking her out. Of course, she didn't even realize the difference, since he just kept them on the couch instead of setting the scene in her room. "I'll make you feel good, I want to make you feel good." Peter shimmied her shirt up so he could lightly suck on her nipples, hand going into her pants.

Kira just relaxed against the couch, telling herself that she deserved to be spoiled a bit after all the other crap that'd happened.

"Yes, you deserve the best, only the best. I should have done things the right way but I had no way to get close to you…"

"Do what the right way?" she asked as he slowly massaged her g-spot. Everything was feeling pretty good right now.

"What I did to you before, you didn't deserve that. I told you I'd treat you like a queen and you have no reason to believe me after what I did. When I come to you, you're scared and nervous at first, and that's my fault. I'll make it up to you, I will!"

Kira sat up then, pulling his hand away, "What are you talking about? The… the stuff that happened at the cabin… no… that wasn't you- you're dream-Peter! Dream-Peter is gentle and loving."

"I am," he assured her, kissing her. "I can be gentle in person too, with you I will be. I won't ever hurt you again. I promise." He was on top of her then, arms pulling her in close as he licked at her mouth and pushed himself between her legs.

She moaned and lifted her hips against his, "Dream-Peter won't ever hurt me."

"What happened before won't ever happen again, I'm so-" Peter began before suddenly he was forced from her mind as she was jolted awake. Peter sat up from his mattress, roar of frustration coming from him. Sorry, he was going to actually say sorry! She needed to understand that the two Peters were both him! Kira was trusting dream-Peter to make her feel good and he wanted her to know that the real him would too. If he apologized for before, maybe Kira would start to forgive him- she'd understand that she was just special to him. He'd never had time for conventional relationships before, he couldn't just walk up to her and introduce himself. Even if she didn't know who he was, he was 11 years older than her, under normal circumstances she wouldn't have given him a chance. So Peter took what he wanted from her, set up the vacation and the spell so he could impregnate her. Claimed her so he could visit her afterwards and win her over; if he hadn't had been so violent that first time, maybe she'd trust him more. He had made her watch as he hurt Malia, paralyzed her so he could have his way with her and then hypnotized her. Sure… if he wanted to, all Peter had to do was take over her mind and have her run to him. He could hypnotize her into loving him but that wasn't what he wanted! Peter trashed the room as he realized just how much he wanted her to accept him. Needed her to forgive him and come be with him of her own free will. For fuck's sake he'd been apologizing, he had never, in his 28 years, apologized for anything. At least not sincerely… but with her, he had meant it… and he didn't even get to say it.

-Kira's House-

Derek roared when he'd realized that Kira was asleep on the couch, whimpering. It was Peter, he was with her in that dream state, hurting her!

Kira jerked awake, sitting up and looking around; when she saw Derek standing there she blushed furiously and looked down at her lap.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you too bad right?"

"I… what? How did you…?"

"I know it was Peter, you were awake when I went out to make the phone call, not even a bit tired… I came back inside and you were passed out and whimpering. He probably forced you asleep so he could…" Derek stopped, not wanting to say it out loud. "I'll make him pay for it, all of it."

"Derek… what do you mean he forced me asleep? I… What's going on?"

He sighed heavily and looked down at the floor, "I don't really know… how to say it… there is no way to just break it to you gently… Peter has Claimed you."

"No, it's okay, I smell like Malia again, I washed his scent off of me. Malia… she had to explain it to me during… Peter had made a comment about how I belonged to him or something and I didn't understand. She told me that scent marking is important, and that because we were dating, she had a Claim on me, so she marked me with her scent. Peter was covering all of that up but it's fine now."

"No… it isn't. Malia was right, what Peter was doing, was the first step to Claiming, but… I only told Malia part of it… I didn't tell her the whole thing, she's- you're both too young and I didn't want her to try and do something too soon."

Kira felt herself go cold, "What then?"

"There is scent marking and then there is actual Claiming. Nowadays, scent marking is respected, Claims aren't needed, that's why I didn't tell her, I haven't told any of the Weres… you're all too young anyways. Haven't you noticed the scar?"

"I… yea, I did…but I didn't want to ask anyone, I figured it would go away after awhile…"

"It will never go away. It's a Claim Bite. Peter, he… He marked you with a bit of his essence, that was why I smelled you earlier. It's faint, since it's only a small part but… that part of your skin smells like Peter- it always will. When he bit you like that, poured a piece of himself into you… he Claimed you."

"No, no, I'm dating Malia, she's covered me in her scent again, it's fine!" Kira argued.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry…"

"What does that even mean? Make it go away! Can't Malia just… go over it?! I don't care if we're too young, I want to be Claimed by Malia!"

Derek felt a sharp ache in his chest as Kira started sobbing, confused and angry. "It doesn't work that way… She can't override his Claim, not while he's alive… people, Weres and Druids alike, have tried coming up with a way to erase a Claim but nothing has been safe… the person has always died… We did everything we could for Lydia but-"

"Lydia's been Claimed too? I thought we were safe!"

"It was awhile ago, back when he was an Alpha still, before we killed him. We had no idea that he had! We didn't find out until she started going insane, literally. She was losing her mind, seeing him when he wasn't there, he was visiting her in her sleep and doing horrible things to her! By the time we found out, she'd already been forced into helping him resurrect himself- he'd used the bond to manipulate her."

Kira started to feel lightheaded, it was hard to breathe, Peter… Claimed her? He forced himself on her, forced his essence into hers so they'd be bonded? And… wait, the dreams… weren't just dreams? "He's been visiting me, the real Peter has been visiting me?! This whole time?"

"Yes, from the sounds of it, ever since you came home from the hospital. I don't know what he wants… I wasn't expecting him to Claim you, he had no reason to…"

Kira just sank to the floor and sobbed; Derek made a move to try and comfort her but the front door banged open.

"Kira, baby what's wrong?" Malia asked, rushing into the house to find her.

"It's real, all of it is real! The dreams, everything!"

Malia froze, Derek had seen the mark… oh god, how was she going to fix this? Just then Derek's phone dinged and he read the message.

"I… Scott wants to talk about what this might mean, Kira… I…"

"Go ahead and go, I'll take care of her, we'll fix this," Malia told him. As long as he was out of the house, Malia could try to set things right.

Derek nodded, hoping he didn't look too relieved. He felt awful, being the one to break the news to her but she needed to know so she could start fighting him. But Malia was obviously more prepared to handle her girlfriend in such a delicate situation than he was.

Malia hugged Kira close, both of them just on the floor, "It'll be okay, I promise."

"No it won't, he Claimed me Malia, I belong to him, just like he said back at the cabin… I don't want to belong to him!"

"I…" Malia wasn't sure what to say. Peter was trusting her to deal with any problems that might come up but she wasn't ready for them to find out yet! She'd have to take a gamble and hoped it paid off. If not, Peter would probably kill her for messing it all up. "I know he did…"

"What do you mean you know?!"

"Peter has been visiting me too and-"

"Why didn't you say anything Malia!" Kira cried out, absolutely confused as to why her girlfriend would have kept this from her.

"I was doing it to protect you! He visited me at the hospital, he hurt me until I was begging for him to kill me. He told me that he wasn't ever going to stop, he was mad that I took you away from him! He said that he'd visit you and make you regret leaving him. I begged him not to, telling him that he could do whatever to me as long as he didn't hurt you…" Malia was sobbing with her girlfriend now. "H-he told me that he didn't want to hurt you at all, but that you needed to understand that you'd been bad by running away. He said that if I talked to you and that you didn't resist him, he'd be gentle. That he just wanted to talk with you, explain everything."

"Like what?"

"Kira, you're special! So very special! I know things at the cabin were awful but… I mean, think about it… a lot of the physical torture was done to me. I know he… he did things that you didn't want him to, but… Peter told me that he just wanted you so bad! Kira, he said that he could teach you things! Things that your mom hasn't told you… I just thought… I thought if I took the brunt of the bad stuff, he'd be good to you. I figured he'd be able to teach you and that you wouldn't even have that big of a price to pay… that's why I lied, about them being dreams- I didn't want to scare you. I thought, he'd teach you and then take his price out on me… Then after we managed to kill him… we'd both be free… And you would have learned about your powers."

The Kitsune stared at her girlfriend, Malia had been trying to protect her this whole time? "Is that why… he's been so gentle with me?"

"Yes, he's always telling me about how special you are- Kira, he promised that he could give you anything you ever wanted. I know… I know you don't really trust him, he hurt you really bad but… ever since the dreams started, hasn't he been sweet to you? He's just confused with how to show it, but trust me, he talks about you all the time when he comes to me. He wants you to forgive him."

"But now he's hurting you! How can I forgive him, for anything?"

"I don't… Kira, he's Claimed you, that means he can have you whenever he wants. He's set his sights on you… if you just accept him, he won't ever hurt you again- if you forgive him, he'll do anything for you! I… just… think about what it means. Tell him to teach you more! You'll see that he's being sincere about it, he wants to help you understand your powers."

"No, fuck all of that! Peter! Peter come here right now!" Since she knew it was all real now, she'd be facing the real Peter when he came to her. Suddenly everything went black as she fell unconscious. Luckily she was still sitting down with Malia so she didn't crash to the floor.

"Kira, what happened?"

As soon as she opened her eyes, she flew at him, throwing punches, wishing she had her sword still! "Get the fuck out of my head! Get out of Malia's head! You're a fucking monster and I hate you!"

Peter stumbled back at the sudden attack, dodging her wild punches before finally grabbing her wrists and pulling her to his chest. "Who told you? I was planning to-"

"Derek saw the mark you gave me, told me about how you did the same thing to Lydia! And now Malia told me that you're hurting her! Just to make sure that I don't push you out of my mind!"

"I did Claim Lydia awhile back, but what I did with her is nothing like what I do when I'm with you. I Claimed her to use as a backup, Kira, Sweetness, they were going to kill me! I knew they were planning that. She was my safety net."

"You were being a monster!"

"No I wasn't! All I was doing was getting revenge for my family, something Laura and Derek were too scared to do. I killed all the people that were involved in setting and covering up the fire! I was just setting things right. I… I've already admitted to you that I had urges, I told you about my family… I thought you'd understand."

"You're just manipulating me!"

"No I'm not, I swear I'm not. Earlier, when we were on the couch, I was trying to apologize. Kira, I'm sorry, so very sorry," Peter finally said, dropping to his knees while holding Kira's wrists. "I didn't… I saw you and I knew, you were the one for me. You are beyond special, I can sense so much untapped power inside you. We can be perfect together! I didn't know how to… approach you, so I took you from your campsite and did things to you. But I'm trying to show you that you're special to me."

"Dream-Peter…"

"Yes, that's right, I was sweet and loving, I meant all of that. I'll treat you like a queen, you'll never want for anything."

"I want you to stop hurting Malia! And to leave me alone! You're a liar! You promised to teach me things-" Kira cut herself off. That wasn't what this was about… no, she hated Peter… even if he had been there for her earlier. Hated him, despite all the times he'd made her feel good.

"I will teach you, I promise. I wasn't lying. And… I won't hurt Malia anymore… you know the truth now so it doesn't matter… I was just frustrated… and since I wouldn't hurt you… I hurt her…"

"What do you know about being a Kitsune?"

"I know enough to teach you. Can you create FoxFire yet?"

"Yes…"

"Show me," he said, standing and leading her over to the bed. He sat beside her, glad that she'd at least stopped trying to attack him. All the time he'd spent with her had made her confused- she was just angry right now but he could fix that.

Kira sighed but held up her hand and focused. After a moment a few sparks jumped from her fingertips.

"Is that all you can manage right now?" he asked.

"I… yea, I only just started to learn…"

"Okay, it's similar to how Wolves control their shift. For us, it's finding an Anchor that keeps us centered. For you it will be a little different- you need to find something to tie to your spark, literally. Something that when you think about it, it just excites the power within you and you can channel that energy better. Think of it as… right now, your energy is asleep, so it's hard to pull together. But when you find your Anchor, it will ignite everything, wake it up."

"How am I supposed to do that? I've never felt anything that just made my energy wake up…"

"Well before you weren't trying to wake it up. Here," Peter stood her up and positioned himself behind her, hands covering hers. "When do you feel the most comfortable, or the most powerful?"

"When I have a weapon in my hands…"

"That makes perfect sense, Kitsunes have enhanced coordination, even greater than Wolves. I think it's to help balance out the fact that you don't get claws or fangs to help defend yourself. So… Let's use your Tail, it makes the most sense. It's been forged into a weapon and has a lot of power for you to focus on." He materialized the shuriken into his hand before passing it to Kira.

"My Tail!"

"I've been keeping it safe for you, I promise. Now, hold it in one hand and just, feel the power awaken inside you. Bond with the Kitsune spirit inside you."

Kira held her shuriken close, free hand still outstretched; when the obsidian touched her hand she felt a jump in her power, just for a second. So she closed her eyes and just concentrated on the feel of it in her hands, recognizing that it was her first Tail. She could feel her energy expanding inside her suddenly, opening her eyes when Peter exclaimed. Giant arcs of electricity were jumping from her outstretched fingers, tendrils were even working their way up her arm. "Oh my gosh!"

"Now try to rein it in, so it's only jumping from one or two of your fingers, just… feel connected to the current."

"Okay, yea…" She let out a breath to focus herself and pulled the electricity back into her body, focusing her energy on just her pointer finger.

"Good girl! Now fully awaken it, let it just explode out of your body, covering you completely," Peter told her, taking a step back.

Again, Kira focused, but she found it was so much easier now, the energy was ready to just pour out of her at the slightest thought. She watched in awe as the electrical current swarmed over her, shrouding her. Then after a moment, she sucked it all back in, putting the energy back to sleep as Peter put it. Excited, she spun around and hugged him, pulling away after a moment.

"I told you I could teach you. I started this all the wrong way but I'm determined to show you that I'm the right person for you. I'll even bring you your Tail back, as a show of good faith… well, one of your Tails."

"You'll give me my Tail back?! Wait, one of?"

Peter lifted her hand, the one still gripping the obsidian, but now there were two there. "You just mastered your FoxFire and earned your second tail. I guarantee when I check on the real, physical Tail, there will be a second one."

"How? I thought…"

"A Kitsune, because of their proclivity for weapons, always end up earning their first Tail with some sort of hard material as an aid. Yours was obsidian, others can be metal, or even wood. At first it might not look like much but still you hold onto it until you can see a weapon taking shape. Your father forged this one for you, it was easy since it was too small of a piece to turn into a sword, or even a kaiken like your mother's. But once you form your first Tail out of whatever material, each subsequent Tail will be a duplicate of the first. Your spirit materialized the second Tail, letting you know that you've earned it."

"I have two Tails now?"

"Yes Kira, you do."

"You… you really helped me get my second Tail? I…"

"Like I said Sweetness, I just want to be the perfect Mate for you. I may not actually be a Kitsune, but I will teach you everything I know."

"But in return… you want me to accept you…as my Mate…"

Peter cupped her cheek, "Just say yes to me and we'll start our new life together."

Kira stepped back, shaking her head, "I can't! You're going to hurt the Pack, you want revenge for them killing you…"

"You don't have to be involved with that if you don't want. I know that my revenge doesn't include you. I won't make you do anything against them, I swear."

"I… I still can't… You hurt me, and Malia…"

"Okay, I understand, you need more time. My promise still stands, if you ever decide to call me, I'll come to you. I can feel your emotions, whenever you're upset or scared, I'll be right by your side, comforting you. You are my Mate, even if you don't accept me as yours, I'll forever treat you like mine. I'll drop off the Tail later. But you can't tell the Pack I'm coming, if you try to set a trap, that just means I won't be able to return it. Can you do that?" It was technically withholding information from the Pack but if Kira agreed to this, then he knew that he had a good chance at winning her over still.

"Okay, I won't tell…"

"Good girl," Peter cooed. He flashed his eyes at her, reaching out to her Kitsune spirit, specifically not calling forth the usual hypnosis- he wanted to communicate with the Kitsune, not turn Kira on. Her spirit responded, he could see her aura surrounding her as her eyes flashed back. The Kitsune part of her recognized that Peter was nurturing her powers and had already accepted him as her Mate- now he just needed her Kitsune spirit to convince her Human side. That was the beauty of Kitsunes, they despised being tricked and would hold grudges for centuries, but they would remember every kindness done to them and _always_ repaid favors. Earning a Tail was one of the most sacred things a Kitsune could achieve, it was the source of their power after all, so each one was coveted and special. Kira's Fox spirit recognized the sincere intent behind Peter's actions, the promise to teach her more, and accepted his price of being his Mate. Satisfied with that for now, Peter nodded his head at Kira and let her wake up.

Kira sat up, looking around, disoriented for a moment.

"Kira, what happened, you just passed out all of a sudden…"

"I had a talk with Peter… so I guess I fell asleep."

"Oh… did… did everything go okay?"

"I'm not sure… you aren't mad at me?"

Malia frowned, "Why on Earth would I be mad?"

"Because I got to have nice dreams with Peter while he hurt you in your dreams… That Peter treats me like I'm special?"

"No, I'm not mad, because you are special. I would never hold something like that against you because I actively made that sacrifice for you. I just want your happiness, I never truly Claimed you, I missed my chance, it wasn't right for me to try and Claim you. Peter is older, he's affluent and can provide for you, he's brilliant and cultured- he knows about Kitsune, a creature that originates in Japan! He's the better Mate for you, I'm a Werecoyte that still has trouble adjusting to what being in a Pack means."

"I don't want to think about that right now, can we not think about that?"

"Yea, okay, we won't talk about it just… please don't dismiss the idea just yet. Like I said earlier, did Peter kill us at the cabin? No, he didn't… so don't dwell on that."

"He was going to kill us if we hadn't escaped, if you hadn't gotten loose before he dosed you too."

"Peter was never going to kill us, he gave us a Claim Bite, why would he do that if he planned on killing us? And… I didn't… escape."

"What?"

"Kira, he let us go, after he dosed you with that tranquilizer, he had a talk with me. He told me to take good care of you, because he'd be coming back for you. I didn't understand at first, more eager to just get away. But he told me that I had to tell everyone we escaped… I didn't dare defy him, the look in his eyes…it scared me. We can't tell the Pack either… if they find out, I think he'll be forced to hurt them."

"He's already planning on hurting them!"

Malia shook her head, "No, he really only wants to hurt Scott, the Beta that betrayed him. The others are innocent. But if they find out that he let us go, they'll understand that he's got plans for you and will attack him. He's strong Kira, he'll kill them all if that happens."

Kira wanted to argue, say that they should call Derek immediately with this update but her throat closed up, her tongue wouldn't form the words. Was she really going to hide this information from the Pack? The more she thought about it, the more she realized that yes, she should keep it a secret because Malia was right, her throat started to relax. Apparently she couldn't tell Scott or Derek even if she wanted to… Kira sighed and stood up, "I'm ready for a nap, just a nap, nothing else from anyone…"

"Okay, we'll nap," Malia agreed easily, following her upstairs. As they climbed into bed, Malia realized that she had contradicted herself… She had said that Peter was hurting her, mad that she'd taken Kira away from him but just now she was truthful in saying that he let them go… Thankfully Kira had a lot on her mind and didn't notice it… hopefully she didn't make the connection later.

True to her word, Kira kept all that information to herself –she didn't even say a word about Malia having a Claim Bite as well. Three days later (without any dreams of Peter), after having a Pack meeting with everyone, she went upstairs and flopped down on her bed. As her hands settled under her pillow they brushed over something. "What?" When she pulled it out she had to hold in an excited shout- it was her Tail! Peter actually returned it! Well, he returned one, but this was her first one, not the second, she could just tell! Her first one was her stronger one, she knew that much. Still, she lifted her pillow just in case he had left the second Tail as well. Instead of a shuriken, she found a note.

 _What happens next isn't your fault, it's just what needs to happen. I'm not mad at you, I need you to know that._

Kira sucked in a breath, that meant he was planning something! She snatched up her phone and pulled up Scott's name, ready to call, but then she hesitated… it wouldn't be right of her to call, Peter said he wouldn't make her pick sides, if she warned Scott he might take that as a betrayal… It was weird but for some reason, Scott and the others weren't feeling as much like Pack anymore… Kira put her phone down and tucked her Tail into the special box her mom had given her. She'd wait it out and see what happened first…

* * *

A/N: Forewarning for my next chapter, things are gonig to be really dark. As I've commented to some people (but I know not everyone reads through those so I'll add it here) this fic is going to be a Peter-centric fic, he's the star of this series so he's going to win in the end. Not Scott and his pack XD Hope everyone is ready for that in the future.

The next chapter will go back to Peter and his sadistic nature, but not with Kira, with Stiles. Prepare yourselves now!


End file.
